Caminos Encontrados
by xXVeniceXx
Summary: Kakashi Hatake encuentra, de manera poco convencional, a una joven misteriosa quien huye de un oscuro pasado, temiendo por su vida. Entre tanto caos y confusión, sus caminos se cruzan de manera inesperada, cambiandoles la vida por completo. ¿Será que encuentren el amor? KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1 Un Comienzo Incierto

**Caminos Encontrados**

1. Un Comienzo Incierto

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Era un día de verano, y una multitud de habitantes de Konoha poblaba las calles, dándole un ambiente ocupado y próspero. La figura de una joven resaltaba entre la frenética muchedumbre. Era una joven no más de 20 años, de cabellos sueltos negros largos, hasta las caderas, con ojos negros como la noche, piel bronceada ligeramente besada por el sol. Caminaba con una pos bien relajada, sin embargo con cautela y ligero apuro, pues deseaba que pasar por esta aldea lo más pronto posible. La chica sin duda era misteriosa. Cubría su cara con un sombrero de paja, que la protegía del sol, mientras caminaba sin ver a nadie más, pues solo le interesaba continuar su camino, solitario y sin duda peligroso. Mientras avanzaba por las estrechas calles, no pudo evitar cruzarse con varias miradas curiosas que la observaban sin disimular. Extrañada, bajaba la mirada, pues le incomodaba la atención, ya que, a pesar de su belleza, ella era tímida y desconfiada, mas que nunca se hubiera imaginado que atraería tanto la atención. "¿Me veré demasiado extranjera?" se preguntó con ligera inseguridad.

Caminaba tratando de ignorar a los demás aldeanos, sin ver atrás, sumergiéndose una vez más en sus pensamientos, desconectandose de la realidad, cuando un malestar le saco de sus cavilaciones. "Que hambre tengo... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomé un descanso para comer?… No importa, seguiré mi paso. Comeré en la siguiente aldea", meditó cuando el intenso gruñir de su estómago no la dejo seguir_: _"Diablos, buscaré un lugar en dónde comer rápido. Ni modo." decidió derrotada ante las exigencias de su propio cuerpo.

Con suerte, la joven se topó con un local de Ramen, donde no estaba ni tan lleno ni tan vacío, perfecto para ella. El chef tenía una cara amigable, y la chica que le ayudaba parecía decente. "Aquí comeré, no parecen tan malos aquí" decidió, mientras se sentaba en una alta banca en el bar del local.

— ¿Cuál seria la orden de la joven?— le preguntó el cocinero con voz sincera.

—Deme una taza de sopa con fideos, con cerdo y espinacas. Por favor,— le contestó la joven sin rodeos, dandole una fugaz sonrisa al amable cocinero, mientras se retiraba el sombrero, poniendolo en el asiento de al lado, asegurandose que nadie se sentara a su par.

—De inmediato, — le contestó.

Despues de unos minutos, la joven sentía una leve sensación de cómodidad en ese lugar. Mientras esperaba por su pedido, miraba alrededor y observaba parejas, grupos de amigos, y unos ancianos, que charlaban amenamente, mientras consumían su sopa. Eso definitivamente no era común. Ella había viajado a través de varias aldeas, y nunca se había sentido tan repentinamente cómoda como lo hacía en ese momento, a pesar de ser vista ocasionalmente con curiosidad_._ Por primera vez, había encontrado un lugar, que le recordaba a su hogar. "Tan lejos ahora..." No pudo evitar recordar, sintiendo como la nostalgía invadía su inseguro corazón.

Sutilmente sacudió la cabeza, despejandose de las sensación melancólica que había aparecido, y aprovechó el descanso para pensar que debería de hacer a continuación."Talvez no estaría mal descansar un poco. Después de todo, no me he detenido para reposar en un buen rato...Podría buscar un lugar para dormir" pensaba con incertidumbre puesto que era un cambio inesperado en sus planes.

La verdad, a la joven pelinegra nunca le había llamado la atención la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, previamente, pues había escuchado como la inseguridad había crecido últimamente. La aldea corría peligro de sufrir invasión extranjera, y el crimen dentro de ella aumentaba alarmantemente, y ese tipo de noticias corría rápido a través de las tierras. Sin embargo, el lugar no emanaba peligro e inseguridad, sino todo lo contrario, o por lo menos ese era su primera impresión. Además, se había logrado sentir bien después de tanto tiempo, no muy fácil para ella.

—Aquí está el pedido de la joven, — dijo el cocinero, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y sus planes. Sin embargo ella no se pudo molestar por eso, él se miraba tan amable. Solo supo sonreír y dar un débil —Gracias.

Comía lentamente, enfocándose pesadamente en su ramen, mirada perdida, mente volando entre mil pensamientos. De repente, sintió que la observaban, levantó la mirada y vio al amable cocinero claramente luchando contra su propio deseo de iniciar una conversación. Ella sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió, no veía problema en llevar una conversación placentera, no después de tanto rato de soledad.

— ¿Me preguntaba que le traía a esta aldea? No la he visto por aquí, asumo que no es de por aquí— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Nada en especial, solo pasaba por aquí, — respondió en tono inevitablemente cortante. Se arrepintintió de inmediato por su falta de cortesía, pero no podía evitarlo, había perdido el tacto. Bajó la mirada.

Al chef le pareció afectar su falta de amabilidad —Espero se quede por un tiempo— le dijo a punto de darse la vuelta, derrotado.

—Tal vez si me quede un tiempo...Me parece... muy linda esta aldea, — se dignó a contestar la joven de golpe, justo antes que él se volteara. "¡¿Muy Linda?!, se repitió avergonzada en su mente. Para su defensa, eso es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir en el momento. No era su intención ser descortés con la primera cara amable después de demasiado tiempo, pero tampoco quiso sonar tonta. Ligeramente se sonrojó, bajando la mirada una vez más. Sin embargo, al cocinero no le parecieron importar sus palabras improvisadas.

— ¡Ah muy bien!— le contestó muy afanado, completamente ignorando lo previamente sucedido —Si te quieres quedar, hay un casa de posada a las dos calles a mano derecha. Pregunta por la señora Hotaru, ella es la dueña del lugar, sabrá ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias por la información. Pero antes, me gustaría dar una vuelta por aquí, ya que me quedo, no estaría tan mal conocer el lugar antes de quedarme" le dijo, con mas naturalidad. Por un breve instante, un destello de vivacidad apareció en la mirada de la joven, por un momento volvía a ser la joven que une vez fue, aunque fue fugaz. —"Bueno, me retiro. Muchas gracias. ¿Cuanto Sería?"- le preguntó, cortando la conversación, pues no estaba segura si debería de sentirse tan cómoda aún.

—Cortesía de la casa, — le dijo poniendo una mano en negación del dinero que le ofrecía la chica.

—Papá, si regalas comida así, iremos directamente a la quiebra— le dijo su ayudante, con tono divertido y juguetón.

—No pude evitarlo, es una pequeña bienvenida a Konoha. Además una vez hace daño. Hoy estoy de buen humor. — Le contestó a su hija riéndose, se acercó a la joven visitante, y susurró escondiendo su boca con su mano —No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice. — con el mismo tono juguetón que su hija, guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias de nuevo— dijo bajándose de su banca, tomando sus pertenencias, y siguiendo su camino, planeando su día de antemano. "Me pareció haber visto un bosque justo antes de las afueras de la aldea. Antes de pasar por la casa de Huéspedes, iré a dar un paseo."- se dijo a sus adentros la joven, puesto que necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, además que quería saciar su necesidad de reposar entre la naturaleza, cosa que tuvo ignorar.

* * *

><p>El sol se escondía rápidamente, el cielo se tornaba carmesí, las nubes doradas y purpureas. La joven se encontraba perdida tratando de buscar, sin éxito, el bosque tan verde y eterno que le pareció ver cuando entraba a la aldea. Lo peor, se había alejado de la aldea, no sabía dónde estaba, no había indicios de ningún bosque, y menos de ningún hospedaje. Las calles se volvieron poco iluminadas, llenas de sombras y penumbra, sin una sola alma en vista<em>. <em>"Maldición, que tonta soy, me pierdo, y sin nadie a quien preguntarle," se auto-recriminó.

De repente, unas risas sínicas se escuchaban salir de una taberna de mala muerte que se encontraba al fondo de un callejón a su derecha. Las risas provenían de unos hombres, altos, fornidos, de barba descuidada, y cabellos grasosos, de apariencia sucia y lamentable, que parecían haber pasado todo el día bebiendo.

Desafortunadamente para ella, ellos la divisaron. Instintivamente se volteó y siguió caminando disimuladamente, con pasos apresurados pero contenidos. No quería aparentar estar asustada, pero definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Ella no quería ningún problema, y menos con gente así. Caminó y caminó, dio vueltas a la izquierda, dio vueltas a la derecha, y sin darse cuenta estaba enfrentando lo que era el muro de un callejón sin salida. Las risas se intensificaron. Estaban justo detrás de ella.

—Una chica como tú no debería de andar sola por estas calles. Acaso no sabes que es peligroso, — le gritó uno de los desconocidos en burla, creando escalofríos en la joven. Al escuchar la voz ronca, se dio vuelta de un golpe. —Te tendremos que dar una buena lección— amenazó.

Al darse vuelta, no encontró más que miradas obscenas y lascivas. Eran tres tipos, estaba acorralada. La joven guardaba su postura fría, mientras los tres tipos se acercaban más y más lentamente, como leones a su presa, la joven puso una pose de defensa. El hombre del medio se acercaba más con la mano extendida, no le dio espacio para reaccionar cuando escucho una voz sedosa y varonil.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama, acaso sus madres no le han enseñado como tratar a una, — dijo el dueño de la voz, fuerte pero un tanto indiferente, apareció justo enfrente de ella, escudándola de los borrachos, mientras bofeteaba la mano sucia del pervertido del medio. La joven solo observaba la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

[Capi 1 Editado] Muchisimas gracias x leer mi primer capítulo de mi primer fic =3 Me disculpo de antemano si les pareció un tanto cliché, pero igual, lean los demás capis que prometo mejoran =P...Dejen su comentario y no sean tan duras, hehe =) Si dejan comentarios y si les gustó la idea publicaré el segundo capítulo lo más pronto posible =D!

XOXO

Venice


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentro

2. Reencuentro

La joven observaba la escena ante sus ojos con incredulidad. No solo se había metido en graves problemas tan repentinamente, sino había sido salvada por un desconocido que salió de la mera oscuridad.

— ¿Y bien? ¡Lárguense de aquí!— demandó fuertemente el desconocido, pero con inquebrantable tranquilidad.

— ¡Ah! No te metas en esto Shinobi, esto no te concierne. Esto es entre la chica y nosotros así que apártate, — dijo el borracho del medio, mientras se abalanzaba hacía el desconocido.

El Shinobi con facilidad esquivó al alcoholizado rufián, giró y le tiró un golpe a la parte trasera de su cabeza. El borracho cayó al piso, inconsciente. Instintivamente, el borracho de la derecha dio unos pasos hacia él, y este, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le tiró un kunai en medio de sus pies, enterrándose en el suelo.

—Mala idea, — dijo el Shinobi con tranquilidad pero con un deje burlesco. De inmediato, los dos rufianes que quedaban en pie huyeron lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás.

Ahora solo quedaban ella y el desconocido, en plena oscuridad. Todo estaba con un profundo silencio, desolado, vacio, excepto por ellos. La joven estaba paralizada, con la misma pose desde que el apareció, aún inmóvil. Al escuchar su suspiro de alivio, el extraño se dio la vuelta, estaban cara a cara al fin. Sin embargo ella no supo que pensar, no podía ver quien era, la oscuridad cubría su rostro. Ella mantuvo una expresión dura, ilegible.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó con tranquilidad. Ella solo asintió. — ¿Tienes donde ir?— le continuó preguntando, manteniendo su calma y ligera indiferencia.

—Si. Hotaru. — dijo finalmente rompiendo su silencio. La joven entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza. No sabía porque hacia esa pregunta, más no lograba ver el rostro del desconocido. Inconscientemente dio dos pasos adelante para tener una mejor vista del rostro. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por el Shinobi, él solo observaba.

Al acercarse un poco más, finalmente pudo obtener una mejor vista. La joven, de la sorpresa, abrió los ojos como platos, pues no se esperaba para nada lo que veía. El rostro del joven estaba enmascarado, todo cubierto excepto por su ojo derecho, negro como la noche que los envolvía. Ella detuvo su paso, frunció el ceño, levantando una ceja, confundida. No sentía miedo, pero la confusión de no saber que sentir la sacó de su pantalla de frialdad. En su rostro ahora invadía la incertidumbre y la curiosidad.

Impresionada por el misterio de su salvador personal, no supo más que observarlo. Sus ojos viajaban desde el cabello plateado que brillaba con la luz de la luna, pasando por su rostro escondido, hasta la pose de su cuerpo, manos metidas en sus bolsillos, tranquilo, confiado. No pudo evitar notar como él la observaba igual, detenidamente, en silencio. Se siguieron observando mutuamente, hasta que el joven Shinobi levantando su ceja visible, e interrumpiendo el momento, dijo:

—Sabes, chicas como tú no deberían de caminar solas por ahí. ¿Acaso buscas el peligro?— le dijo el Shinobi con un evidente deje de regaño, mas que en broma, cambiando su tono de indiferente, a serio.

— ¿Chicas como yo?— Él, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra.

—Estas de Suerte. Hotaru-Sama queda cerca de aquí. Camina recto hasta llegar a la primera esquina. A la derecha. Es fácil, estoy seguro que no te perderás...— le dijo, mientras levemente giraba su cabeza para mirarla. Su tono había cambiado nuevamente, regresando a tono inicial. Se estaba agachando levemente, tomando impulso para un gran salto, y cuando la joven vio sus intenciones de irse dijo:

— ¡Espera!— se acercó un paso mas, mano extendida. No sabía porque lo detenía, pero algo era seguro, no quería que se fuera todavía, tenia que saber mas de él, por lo menos su nombre. Él se detuvo.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre?— preguntó, retrayendo su mano, impresionada por sus mismas acciones. Miro al suelo, no era capaz de levantarla. No entendía su actitud. "¿Por qué no lo dejo irse? ¡¿Qué me pasa?", se recriminó inmediatamente.

—Hatake Kakashi— contestó, tomando un gran salto, desapareciendo en la inmensa oscuridad.

—Kakashi— repitió la joven al aire. Suspiró en alivio, respiró profundamente y con apuro retomó su camino a la casa de huéspedes antes que se hiciera mas tarde, y se encontrara envuelta en otro lio.

* * *

><p>Gracias a la dirección que le dio el Shinobi, logró encontrar con facilidad la casa de huéspedes. La puerta estaba abierta, en el recibidor, se encontraba una anciana de expresión perdida, mirando al vacio.<p>

—Buenas noches ¿Hotaru-Sama?— dijo la joven con sutileza, suavemente sacando a la anciana de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Eh? Ah si, Buenas Noches, ¿Deseas un cuarto verdad?— dijo la anciana, claramente distraída. La joven asintió.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?— le preguntó, mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

—Ehhhh. No se cuanto tiempo me quedaré. — Le respondió a joven pelinegra. Ella no era una persona insegura normalmente, pero desde que su destino tuvo que tomar un giro drástico e inesperado, y, especialmente, desde que puso pie en Konoha, no había hecho nada más que dudar en sus propios planes, dudar en su certeza que quería viajar lo más lejos posible, correr, huir. Algo en ella se rehusaba irse, algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo aun.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes cuanto te quedarás niña?— preguntó la anciana con ligero fastidio —Esta bien, haremos esto… Te daré la llave de tu habitación. Quédate lo que quieras hasta cuando decidas irte. Y ahí, decidimos el costo. — le dijo la anciana, —Te daré la habitación 4.

La joven asintió de nuevo, no quería seguir molestando a la anciana, solo quería acostarse y aclarar su tan confundida mente. Tomó la llave de la mano de la señora, y buscó su cuarto. La habitación era sencilla pero muy hermosa, y para su conveniencia, tenía su propio baño privado. Tenía su cama con un enredón azul pastel, una mesita de noche con un florero blanco lleno de tulipanes naranjas, y una ventana amplia. Sin embargo, no quiso hacer nada más que tirarse al lecho.

Mientras miraba perdidamente al techo, los sucesos que acaban de ocurrir se proyectaban una y otra vez en su mente. Solo una cosa no entendía, que era lo del enmascarado que le atraía tanto la atención. No sabía cómo era su rostro, y sin embargo no lo podía borrar de su mente. Su pose, su mirada relajada pero aun observadora, su voz.

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Parezco una chiquilla!— se regañó. "¿Cómo puedo estar tan impresionada por un extraño?" Sin duda estaba confundida. No era del tipo que babeaba por ningún chico, menos por uno que acaba de conocer, y menos en alguien que no le podía ver el rostro. "¡Tonterías!" Se dijo a sus adentros. Cerró los ojos e irremediablemente la imagen de su cabello plateado brillando a la luz de la luna, le vino a la mente. Su voz sedosa y varonil se reproducía, una y otra vez. —Kakashi— se dijo a si misma. — ¡Ay Soy una tonta!— gritó. Era claro entre mas pensaba en eso mas se enojaba.

Abrió los ojos, miro a la luna afuera de su ventana, sintiéndose, muy, a pesar de todo, afortunada de haber salido ilesa, afortunada por sentirse en paz por lo menos por unos minutos, y mas que nada afortunada por sentirse segura, aunque el sentimiento fuera tan fugaz. Ella miraba a la luna, aunque sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, pesados por el cansancio.

—Mañana será un nuevo día— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente en el mundo de los sueños, sin desvestirse, sin cenar, solo soñar.

Era un nuevo día, los fuertes rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación y el rostro bronceado de la joven. El calor se tornaba insoportable, y lentamente ella regresaba a conciencia. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente para acostumbrarse al brillo en el cuarto y miró al reloj colgado en la pared.

—Es casi medio día— se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba pesadamente de la cama, y buscó su mochila que siempre cargaba con ella mientras viajaba de aldea en aldea. Con sus objetos personales, entró al baño para arreglarse. No se había quedado dormida hasta tan tarde en tanto tiempo, no desde que despertaba en su hogar.

—Hace tanto tiempo— se dijo a si misma mientras se duchaba, mirando al suelo, apoyándose de una mano en la pared; el agua tibia deslizándose por su cuerpo, perdida en sus pensamientos, derrotada ante la nostalgia, la soledad.

Al terminar su ducha, se vistió, y salió a buscar almuerzo. Las calles estaban menos pobladas que el día anterior, y todo estaba más calmado, menos frenético. Ella se decidió ir al mismo local de ramen, pues no conocía otro lugar, sabia que quedaba cerca, y ya conocía al cocinero. No había porque ir a otro lugar.

Al llegar al local de ramen, se sentó en el mismo sitio que el día anterior.

— ¿Su orden?— le preguntó el cocinero, ausentemente. Era claro que estaba un poco mas ocupado, el local, al contrario de las calles, si estaba lleno.

—Una sopa con fideos, esta vez solo con espinacas. Por favor, — contestó. Mientras le llegaba la orden, se preguntaba una y otra vez, "¿Que hago en Konoha? ¿Que puedo hacer aquí? ¿Por que no solo me voy de una sola vez?".

—Su orden— le dijo el cocinero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Gracias— antes que se volteara el cocinero le preguntó — ¿Me puede decir como llegar a un bosque que vi al entrar a la aldea? Me gustaría ir a conocerlo. — concluyó.

—Si claro, a la izquierda siga recto hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea, después a la derecha de nuevo. Así llegara a la frontera con el bosque de Konoha.

—Gracias— le dijo sin más que decir. Era claro que no sabia que hacia allí todavía, pero no se iría antes de conocer ese bosque que tanto le llamaba la atención. Tal vez entre tanta naturaleza ella encontraría las respuestas dentro de si misma, las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Sin embargo había algo más que ella quería saber. Cuando la joven miró que el cocinero estaba menos ocupado, lo llamó.

— ¿Deseaba algo mas?— le preguntó.

—No, bueno si. ¿Me preguntaba…si…conocía a alguien de nombre Kakashi Hatake?— se atrevió a preguntar después de tanta meditación.

— ¿A Kakashi? ¡Claro que si! Es uno de nuestros mejores Shinobi y maestro de uno de mis mejores clientes. ¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Ya lo conoció?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

La pregunta incomodó mucho a la joven, no quería que pensara mal, que se hiciera alguna conjetura equivocada. —Bueno. He escuchado de él mucho por aquí, y me dio curiosidad. — El cocinero solo asintió, para nada convencido de su respuesta.

Al terminar su almuerzo, tomó camino hacia el bosque, con ansias de entender sus decisiones, necesitaba respirar aire puro, necesitaba pensar. Entrando al bosque, buscaba un buen lugar, debajo de un árbol, con una gran sombra, un lugar que fuera remoto, y así, reflexionar. No caminó mucho cuando encontró una piedra enorme, parecía monumento. Camino curiosamente hacia ella. Al acercarse, vio, del otro lado del monumento, una figura que con mirada perdida, lo observaba. No quería interrumpir, así que caminó en silencio.

Al reconocer la figura, no lo podía creer. Sera que el destino le estaba tomando el pelo, era claro que era una mala jugada departe de su suerte ¿O no? — ¡Es él!— Se dijo a si misma sorprendida ante tal reencuentro inesperado.

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

[Capi Editado/Mejorado] Bueno quería agradecer de antemano a todas las personas que han leído este fic ^^ Especialmente a Ellistriel por su muy constructivo y útil comentario. Logré mejorar y corregir mi primer cap gracias a sus sugerencias asi q gracias Ellis! =D No he revelado la identidad de mi OC (no xq no lo he pensado, hehe sino para dejarles el misterio :P) hasta en próximos capítulos iré revelando su identidad. Mua ha haaa xP Y de nuevo: dejen comentarios para saber q piensan del fic, sugerencias, etc.

XOXO

Venice


	3. Chapter 3 Decisiones

3. Decisiones

Ahí estaba él, con una mirada vacía, perdido entre mil pensamientos. Divagando entre recuerdos, arrepentimientos, planes por hacer, planes imposibles, derrotas, victorias, todo esto, llevándolo a la distracción absoluta. Nunca nadie lo ha entendido realmente, nunca nadie ha sabido lo que pasa por su mente, ni mucho menos la carga que ha tenido que llevar consigo desde muy niño. Pareciera que solo en este lugar lograba sumergirse en si mismo, en su propia conciencia. Este era el único lugar donde podía pensar claramente. Solo con mirar un nombre del pasado, memorias y vivencias se desencadenaban, solo con un nombre, el de un compañero, el que le abrió los ojos, el que le ayudo a entender su error. "Obito", pensó justo antes de ser interrumpido, al sentir que no estaba solo, al sentir que estaba siendo observado.

En el extremo posterior, se encontraba la joven pelinegra, inmóvil, sorprendida por el simple hecho de encontrarse, tan inesperadamente, con su enmascarado peli plata, su salvador misterioso, la imagen que se reproducía una y otra vez desde que lo miró por primera vez, apenas la noche anterior. Lo observaba inevitablemente, no quería ser intrusiva, pero tampoco quería irse. Algo en él le llamaba la atención. No podía evitar pasar sus ojos una vez más por el semblante del joven. Sus ojos viajaban lentamente desde los cabellos cortos grises que danzaban sutilmente con el débil viento, por su espalda fuerte, aunque delgada, hasta ver la pose de su cuerpo, notando que esta era muy diferente a la pose que adueñaba cuando lo conoció. Ahora notaba que llevaba sus brazos cruzados, su postura claramente tensa, algo estaba diferente.

De repente, la joven despertó de su repentino encanto. No entendía ni sus propias acciones. No entendía por qué se quedaba atontada observando a un extraño. Por que se sentía tan atraída por un joven cuyo rostro es un misterio, simplemente esto no le hacia ningún sentido. Sin embargo, una tentación comenzó a invadirle su mente, "Y si me acerco, si le digo algo", pensó mientras comenzaba a dar un paso para adelante. "No. Mejor No. Mejor me voy", decidió con urgencia, interrumpiendo su paso. "No quiero que me descubra aquí", pensó, ya que le daría mucha vergüenza encontrarse con él tan seguido, no quería que pensara que ella andaba siguiendo sus pasos. Estaba siendo vencida por sus propios nervios, eso era claro.

La atracción que sentía hacia ese extraño la asustaba, lo acababa de conocer, no sabia nada del Shinobi, y sin embargo, aun lo lograba dejar de pensar en él, en el incidente de anoche. No le gustaba sentirse tan abrumada por alguien, tan impotente hacia sus propios deseos de querer ver más, de querer saber más. No quería sentirse así por nadie, quería estar sola, más que nada quería ordenar su mente, y su vida.

Ella estaba segura que él no la había divisado aun, así que optó por meterse entre los frondosos arboles. Sigilosamente, comenzó a desviarse hacia la derecha, queriendo desaparecer entre el vasto bosque de Konoha. Cuando justamente pensó que lo había logrado, había llegado a la frontera con los arboles sin ser detectada, preparándose para salir de vista, escucho una misma voz, sedosa y varonil:

—Sabes, Yo pensé que aprenderías la lección. ¿Acaso aun no sabes que no deberías de caminar sola por ahí?— le dijo en tono suave, aunque indudablemente tenia un deje de regaño y seriedad.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora, se volteó de golpe por la impresión. Al voltearse, sus ojos buscaban la figura del Shinobi por doquier, aunque solo pudo ver una gran nube de humo donde provenía la voz. Al disiparse, no había nada. El ya no estaba ahí, se había ido. Ahora solo estaba ella, sola, como lo había deseado. Se comenzó a sentir como una tonta, prefería huir por su misma cobardía, por su misma inseguridad, que decir algo, que acercarse, que hablarle, y lo peor es que el shinobi siempre supo. "Se fue. Si esto es lo que quería, por que me siento así", pensó con decepción. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir su camino.

Apresuradamente adentró el bosque, cada vez apurando más su paso. Comenzó a correr, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar hacia donde iba, solo corría, deseando escapar de si misma, de lo que se había convertido, escapar de su pasado, de sus inseguridades, de sus errores, de sus miedos. Desde que había emprendido su viaje, no había hecho nada más que huir, de evitar pensar en su pasado, y en su futuro. Ella había perdido el control de su propia vida. Ella se había convertido en la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Su vida carecía de sentido, carecía de dirección, de propósito, todo desde aquel día.

Sus pulmones ya no podían más, estaba demasiado cansada, se detuvo jadeante, mareada, desplomándose de rodillas debajo de un hermoso árbol de roble. Gateó un poco hasta arrimarse en el árbol, apoyándose de espalda en el, presionaba su abdomen con sus rodillas, abrazándolas, mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, había prometido no llorar, se había prometido a si misma nunca pensar en ese día, en esa tragedia. No se había dado la oportunidad de llorar, de desahogar su dolor, de enfrentar su realidad, aceptar su soledad, estar consiente de su fatídico destino.

Comenzaba a recuperar su aliento, su llanto cesaba lentamente, mientras su respiración se calmaba, aunque sus ojos seguían fuertemente cerrados. Estaba decidida, no había otra opción, este era el momento de enfrentar el pasado que tanto quería evitar, estaba lista para recordar. Su cuerpo seguía en el bosque, sin embrago su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Primero, imágenes vagas y borrosas se proyectaban confusamente, sin hacer sentido. Hacía tanto tiempo que luchaba por olvidar. Después, con esfuerzo, todo comenzaba a verse claramente.

Miraba como había edificaciones en llamas. Escuchaba gritos de mujeres desesperadas, llantos de niños indefensos llamando a sus madres, gritos de lucha, gritos de dolor. Se miró a ella misma corriendo, confundida, asustada, buscando desesperadamente algo o a alguien. Había pánico en las estrechas calles, personas corriendo por doquier, corriendo por sus vidas, ocasionalmente colisionando con ella, aunque no interrumpiendo su voluntad de seguir con su búsqueda. Se escuchaban maldiciones, y gritos de lucha en el fondo, sin embargo ella siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a una casa cuyas puertas, para su desgracia, se encontraban abiertas, y claramente habían sido forzadas. Detuvo su paso abruptamente, decidiendo entrar, respiró profundamente preparando a su corazón para lo peor. Entró lentamente, no había nadie, al menos eso pensaba. Se encontraba en el recibidor de su propia casa, caminando lentamente rezando, para que todos los que vivían dentro ya hubieran escapado. Caminaba hasta pisar un charco de agua. "¿Agua? ¡¿Pero que diablos?", recordó pensar en ese instante. Al mirar abajo, gritó agudamente al notar que era sangre. Comenzó a gritar, a llamar nombres, hasta que escuchó respuesta.

—Aiko…Aiko, — le llamaba una voz, —Ya te hacia muy lejos de aquí. ¡Huye! ¡No te quedes por nosotros! ¡Tienes que sobrevivir! ¡Tienes que irte ahora o te seguirán! ¡Te seguirán hasta matarte!—, le decía la voz con dificultad, se notaba que la vida se le escapaba rápidamente, y estas eran las palabras dichas en desesperación con su último aliento. Aiko corrió hacia la dueña de la voz, era una señora que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, en la profunda derecha de su recibidor.

— ¡Madre!— gritó Aiko, corriendo y agachándose a la par de su madre, levantándola gentilmente, sosteniéndole la cabeza. Le revisaba las heridas, chequeando la gravedad. Su madre tenía una profunda herida que le atravesaba el abdomen. Era claro que no había chance de sobrevivir. -¡Madre!… No me iré, Pelearé. ¡Por favor no te mueras! ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes sola!- gritaba, sollozando inconsolablemente, abrazando a su agonizante madre.

—Aiko, entiende, ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Nuestra familia ha caído. Hemos sido eliminados, todos, excepto por ti. ¿No lo ves? No tienes oportunidad contra el enemigo. Tienes que huir, sin mirar atrás. Tienes que sobrevivir. Eres lo único que queda de nuestro legado. Vive, y hazlo por nosotros. Por favor, hija mía, nunca olvides mi ultima voluntad. Te quiero mucho…. Nunca lo olvides. — dijo la señora antes de dar su ultimo respiro.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Mamá!— gritaba la joven sosteniendo la cabeza de su madre, meciéndose para adelante y para atrás, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, sollozando sin control, cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ya no aguantaba recordar nada más, el dolor era demasiado. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró por primera vez la verdadera belleza del bosque de Konohagakure. Entre las ramas del árbol donde se encontraba arrecostada, se infiltraban los rayos del sol, creando un resplandor alrededor de este. Ella miraba las ramas bailar seductoramente con el ahora fuerte viento, mientras se limpiaba sus húmedas mejillas. Se sentía un poco mejor, había sacado por primera vez el dolor que yacía en su corazón, el dolor contenido en su pecho, la carga que traía consigo desde hace tanto. Era claro que llorarlo por primera vez le sentó bien.

—Eso he hecho madre. He huido desde ese día, pero estoy cansada. — dijo mirando al cielo.

"Estoy cansada de tener miedo. Me he convertido en una cobarde, me he vuelto indecisa, insegura, desconfiada. ¿Como seré el legado de esta familia siendo así? Ya no quiero vivir así, vivir sin hogar, sin propósito, sola, desolada", pensó, y al reconocer esto se dio cuenta del porqué había decidido quedarse en esta aldea tan repentinamente. La vida en Konoha era tan parecida a la de su hogar. Ahí, por primera, se sentía cómoda. Por la primera vez no sentía la necesidad de seguir corriendo, no sentía miedo. Sabia que algún día, el pasado del que tanto había escapado, vendría por ella, pero esto no le importaba, tenia que prepararse.

De repente la imagen del peli plata misterioso vino a su mente. —Kakashi— suspiró ante el recuerdo. "No eres mas que una ilusión, que entro tan repentinamente a mi vida", pensó mientras nuevas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. "Fue una locura temporal estar tan atraída hacia ti. ¡Si apenas ayer te vi por primera vez! Todo fue una trampa de mi mente, que quería tener una esperanza, quería aferrarse a la posibilidad de tener algo nuevo, algo bueno en mi vida", pensaba, tratándose de convencerse a si misma. "Antes de pensar en tonterías, debo reconstruir mi vida. Debo de honrar el recuerdo de mi madre. Debo buscar mi propio camino. Y lo he decidido hacer en Konoha", medito profundamente. —Konoha…Mi nuevo hogar— dijo suspirante, finalmente encontrando una leve, pero creciente esperanza en su corazón.

—Tal vez algún día. — se dijo, no queriendo descartar la posibilidad de encontrarse con el Shinobi, era claro que había algo en el que había hecho una muy fuerte impresión en ella, pero no podía distraerse con esas cosas, debía reconstruir su vida primero. Se levantó pesadamente de donde estaba sentada, limpiándose las lágrimas nuevamente, prometiéndose retomar control de su destino, se prometía dejar ser la persona en la que se había convertido. Trataría de reencontrar a la Aiko que había sido, la Aiko del pasado. Suspiro fuertemente, emprendiendo camino de regreso a la aldea, sintiéndose un poco más esperanzada. Sin embargo, no tenia idea de como iniciar. "Mañana veré que hacer. He tenido demasiado por hoy", pensó.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que realmente no había estado sola. Una mirada bicolor había observado toda la escena con curiosidad, y confusión. No entendía nada de lo que había visto, ni de lo que había escuchado, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y eso era que algo pasaba con esa chica, algo que profundamente le llamaba la atención, lo atraía, algo que tarde o temprano tenia que descubrir.

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, realmente no lo pude hacer antes…Bueno quiero agradecer de antemano a todos mis lectores, especialmente a Ellistriel y OrianaRC, por sus comentarios y su apoyo! No se preocupen chicas, si había pensado en mi OC nada mas que quería y aun quiero mantener un poco de misterio Mua haaa haa =P. La llamé Aiko (Niña del Amor) ¿Que les parece? Hahaha Bueno espero mantener bien el suspenso (A pedido de Oriana) ;P

Ya saben lo que voy a decir, haha lo habitual…comenten sus opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, etc. No sean duras si U.U Heheheh Sin pena ni pereza dejen su comentario! xDDD

Y sin mas que decir….

Gracias por leer la tercera entrega de este fic! ^^ Ahhh y antes que se me olvide….

Feliz Año Nuevo 2012! (Nunca es tarde para felicitar xD!)

XOXO

Venice


	4. Chapter 4 Volviendo a Empezar

4. Volviendo a Empezar

Habían pasado días sin tener suerte, seis días, para ser exactos, desde que decidió rehacer su vida en Konoha, y nada. Diario, desde entonces, Aiko ha caminado por las estrechas calles de la aldea, esperando casualmente encontrar una oportunidad de empleo, y un departamento para rentar. Inevitablemente, comenzaba a preocuparse, pues ella no había planeado estar donde Hotaru-Sama por tanto tiempo. La anciana despistada ya comenzaba a fastidiarse ante la larga e improvisada estadía de la joven pelinegra, que siempre regresaba por las tardes sin éxito. Al regresar al Hospedaje, Aiko ha tenido que enfrentar la pesada mirada de desapruebo que le da la anciana, justo después de interrumpir sus cavilaciones cuando llega.

La verdad es que Hotaru percibía a Aiko como una "extranjera" rara y libertina, ya que era una chica joven, sola, sin obligaciones, sin hogar, y sin éxito en encontrar una ocupación, y ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dejárselo saber. Para Aiko, Hotaru era una anciana extraña, cuasi-demente, claramente anticuada, senil, severa y gruñona. Sin embargo, esto no era el peor de sus problemas, ya que su reserva de efectivo se agotaba. Ya no le quedaba mucho dinero para comer los tres tiempos en locales de comida, mientras que acumulaba mas y mas días en su cuenta de hospedaje donde Hotaru-Sama. Estaba en problemas, eso era claro.

Ya era más del medio día, del séptimo día de búsqueda. El implacable calor, el hambre, y el fracaso desafiaban la voluntad de Aiko de seguir con su propósito. Sin embargo, no podía comer aun, no tenía suficiente dinero para almorzar y cenar, así que tenía que esperar hasta más tarde, para así ahorrarse la cena. Sin duda estaba atrapada en una situación de austeridad asfixiante. El gruñir de su estomago le interrumpía constantemente su determinación. Estaba por darse por vencida, cuando llegó a una calle que le parecía muy familiar. Detuvo su paso, y con ligera confusión y sentimiento de Deja Vu, observó sus alrededores. No sabia donde estaba, pero si sabia que había estado ahí antes, no hace mucho. Una sensación extraña de nostalgia la invadió, recordó donde estaba.

"Aquí lo vi por primera vez", pensó con ligera tristeza, al recordar que estaba en la calle enfrente del callejón donde vio al Shinobi peli plata por primera vez, en el día que el la escudo de unos rufianes alcoholizados. "No lo he vuelto ver desde aquel día...Aquel día en el bosque", recordó con una sutil decepción, ya que, aunque había decidido olvidarse de lo que ella consideraba una "ilusión", siempre, muy dentro de ella, deseaba volvérselo a encontrar. Ella deseaba secretamente verlo, poder examinarlo una vez más, aunque sea encontrárselo brevemente por las calles, aunque fuera de lejos. Sin embargo, su mala suerte no se lo había permitido. Otro gruñir de su estomago la volvió a sacar de sus meditaciones, esta vez su misma hambre la salvó de la nostalgia. Volvió a observar los alrededores, no se miraba peligroso de día, pero aun, optó por caminar hacia el sentido contrario, quería alejarse de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible, cuando sus ojos de posaron en un letrero que para ella significaría su salvación.

Enfrente de ella había un pequeño local, parecía ser una pequeña tienda de conveniencia con un pequeño letrero colgado en la ventana que decía "Se Necesita Ayuda". La joven no pudo contener su emoción y su creciente esperanza, así que apuró el paso. Se detuvo ante la puerta y exhaló pesadamente, parecía ser su única esperanza para poder establecerse en Konoha, su última esperanza para poder encontrar su propio camino, hacia una vida estable, una vida tranquila, una vida sin miedo.

Abrió tímidamente la puerta, haciendo sonar una campana, pero no vio a nadie adentro. No había nadie en el mostrador, al parecer la tienda estaba vacía, y aprovechó en observar el lugar. Era una tienda sencilla, no había nada más de lo necesario. Había cuatro pequeños y estrechos pasillos, uno con productos de higiene personal y farmacéuticos, otro con comestibles empacados y enlatados, el tercero era de velas aromáticas, incienso, entre productos de limpieza, y el último era un pasillo con hermosos juguetes tradicionales. Había algo sobre ese lugar que le daba un toque acogedor y cómodo, y como no entraba tanta luz, también tenía un toque misterioso y místico. Había un silencio reconfortante, mientras que la deliciosa fragancia de las velas y el incienso inundaban el lugar. Definitivamente este era un buen lugar para trabajar, no estaba tan apartado del centro de la aldea, pero si lo suficiente para que no este repleto de gente.

—Buenas ¿Hay alguien aquí?— preguntó la pelinegra suavemente.

— ¿Eh? Si, un momento, — respondió una voz que sonaba lejos, parecía venir del fondo de la tienda. De repente miró a un anciano al pie de unas escaleras que se encontraban en la parte mas profunda de la tienda — ¿Que se te ofrece?— preguntó caminando hacia ella. El señor parecía tener no más de setenta años, con un tono sinceramente gentil, y con una sonrisa cálida.

—Vi que necesitaba ayuda... Y yo necesito trabajo— le contestó la joven con una sonrisa juguetona pero respetuosa. Algo le decía que podía confiar en el anciano. Él se miraba totalmente lo opuesto a Hotaru-Sama. Parecía ser amigable, trabajador, y lo mas importante, no senil.

— ¡Ah Muy Bien! Eres la primera en solicitar este empleo. Solo te haré unas preguntas. Primero ¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo Nagita Hiroshi. Llámame simplemente Hiroshi, nada de formalidades, esas cosas no me gustan. — le dijo mientras se acomodó detrás del mostrador. Para ella ahora si era claro, no era nada como Hotaru, y a ella tampoco le gustaban las formalidades, supo que si le daba el trabajo, ellos se llevarían muy bien.

—Me llamo Aiko.— contestó con comodidad, aunque aun un poco reservada.

— ¿Simplemente Aiko?— preguntó Hiroshi con diversión. Ella solo asintió, pues no se sentía cómoda dando su información, aunque fuera para trabajo —Bueno, esta bien. ¿Has trabajado antes en un lugar así?— continuó mientras sonreía divertido.

—No. Sería mi primer trabajo, aunque me dedicaría completamente a el. Daría mi mejor empeño— contestó con convicción, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el anciano, admirando su sincera determinación. Él logró percibir un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo, que le recordó a un ser muy querido. Tristeza se apodero brevemente del anciano, pero aun siguió con su pequeña entrevista, ignorando el hecho.

—Muy Bien ¿Eres nueva por aquí verdad?— le preguntó, aunque parecía preguntar mas por curiosidad que por el trabajo.

—Si, así es. Llegué a esta aldea hace unos días, y he decidido quedarme a vivir. Me parece un hermoso lugar para establecerse, aun con los rumores de peligro. No hay lugar como Konoha— le contestó con sinceridad.

— ¿Ya has encontrado donde quedarte?

La joven se extrañó por la pregunta, pero el parecía ser sinceramente noble y amigable. Sentía que no tenia porque desconfiar de él, de seguro era preocupaciones por el empleo, así que contesto sin reservas.

—No, la verdad no. Estoy durmiendo en una casa de huéspedes. He buscado un lugar donde rentar, pero desafortunadamente no he encontrado. — Contestó mientras bajó la mirada, derrotada, aunque con esperanza continuó, —Pero no se preocupe por eso, Hiroshi, eso no afectaría, porque encontraría donde rentar, de eso no hay problema.— Al escuchar su convicción, Hiroshi solo se rió a lo bajo, "Definitivamente, se parecen tanto", pensó el anciano con tristeza.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por tus respuestas. — le dijo Hiroshi mientras salía del mostrador, hacia enfrente de esta, donde se encontraba la extrañada pelinegra.

— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntó Aiko con decepción, bajando la mirada una vez mas, pues pensó que sus respuestas no habían sido suficientemente buenas para conseguir el trabajo. "Estoy perdida" pensó.

—Si, así es. Tienes el trabajo. Comenzarás...Veamos hoy es jueves...Comenzaras el Lunes. Tu función será abrir el local, ordenar los productos, atender el mostrador, y cerrar el local. Haremos inventario dos veces por mes, al inicio y al final. Estaré contigo para apoyarte pero tú harás la mayoría de las cosas sola. Tendrás una hora de almuerzo, en la que puedes salir si quieres, yo te cubriré en ese lapso. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La joven pelinegra no pudo contener la emoción. Se sentía tan feliz por tener un poco de suerte, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Algo al fin le había salido bien. Ahora consiguió su primer trabajo, puede ser que no sea mucho, pero es un comienzo —Muchas Gracias Hiroshi. Realmente lo agradezco. Le prometo que no le fallaré.

—No te preocupes. Te lo mereces. Ven tengo algo mas que enseñarte. — le dijo mientras le llevaba el fondo de la tienda donde estaban las escaleras. Subieron, y lo que había en el segundo piso era un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento abandonado. Tenía una cocina en la esquina izquierda, y un espacio de recibidor en medio. En la derecha había otra habitación, que era el cuarto para dormir, con su baño propio en otro cuartito aparte. Las paredes eran de color rosado salmón, y todo decorado muy delicadamente, con toque femenino. Aiko la miraba anonadada. Era todo lo que ella hubiera deseado, y más.

— ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó con una sonrisa cálida. Ella solo asintió sin quitarle los ojos al lugar. —Era de mi hija. Ella vivía aquí y cuidaba del negocio sola. Ella insistía demasiado en vivir su propia vida, en seguir su camino. Sabes, tú te pareces mucha a ella. — continuó con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

— ¿Y donde esta ella?— preguntó Aiko, ya teniendo idea de cual iba a ser la respuesta.

—Murió hace unos meses. Dejó este negocio y este lugar atrás, en abandono. Creo que ya es hora de que alguien mas se haga cargo. Por eso decidí reabrirlo.

— ¿Quiere decir...?— preguntó la joven con incredulidad.

—Quiero decir que te puedes quedar aquí si quieres. Es obvio que este lugar es para una chica. No te preocupes por la renta, te lo descontaré del salario, pero como me haces el favor de cuidarlo igual, no te cobraré mucho. Más bien tú me ayudas a mí el hacerte cargo.

La joven no creía lo que estaba pasando. Todo parecía muy bueno para ser real. Nunca había conocido una persona así, desinteresada y noble. El perder a un ser amado te hace cambiar, por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía.

—Aprovecha estos días para mudarte y arreglar todo. Puedes comenzar mañana mismo. Hasta entonces... Ahora regresaré al frente. — dijo el anciano tomando rumbo de nuevo al mostrador, dejándola sola en su nueva apartamento.

Ella agradeció el hecho, pues se quedo tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado. En un minuto estaba desempleada, perdida en su camino de la vida, sin dinero, y sin futuro, y en el otro ya estaba con trabajo y apartamento. Suspiró pesadamente en alivio, y tomó rumbo hacia la salida. Con una reverencia, agradeció a su nuevo jefe, y agarrando la manija de la puerta, Hiroshi se digirió a ella:

—Ya te dije, nada de formalidades.

Ella solo asintió, le sonrió, y salió, rumbo al local de ramen. Ya que había conseguido trabajo, no era tan serio si iba a comprarse algo de comer. Con la emoción de todo, se le había olvidado el hambre, pero su estomago impaciente se hizo cargo de recordárselo.

En el local de ramen todo había pasaba como de usual. Saludaba al cocinero como lo hacia diario, comía su taza de sopa sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque algo estaba diferente, algo no se sentía igual. Sentía como por primera vez en su vida, todo estaba volviendo en su lugar. Finalmente su vida no se sentía como un rompecabezas con piezas que no cabían. Todo se estaba aclarando para ella, sintiéndose extrañamente alegre, y complacida consigo misma. Ella portaba una sonrisa, que no portaba desde hace tanto tiempo, sonrisa, que le iluminaba el rostro por completo, enfatizando sus agraciadas facciones.

Al terminar su comida, decidió no ir al hospedaje todavía. No quería que las miradas pesadas de Hotaru-Sama le agriaran el humor, y aunque esta vez regresaría exitosa, simplemente no quería verla aun. Decidió buscar sombra en el bosque. Decidió regresar al mismo lugar donde pudo aclarar su mente por primera vez. Esta vez, quería celebrar su nueva vida en construcción con la naturaleza, con la paz absoluta, y tal vez, quien sabe, se encuentre algo inesperado. "¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¿Para que verlo de nuevo?" pensó contradiciendo sus profundos deseos. Pero aun, eso no la detuvo ir rumbo hacia el bosque. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, es su debate de ir o no ir al famoso bosque de Konohagakure que no miró su camino, que no notó que algo bloqueaba su camino, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que la hizo caer el piso.

—Oye… ¡¿Estas Bien?! Perdón, enserio que perdón, ehhh ehh no miraba mi camino y no te vi. — le dijo un joven, con la mano atrás de su cabeza, ojos cerrados, riéndose apenado, aunque ella no le prestaba tanta atención, solo se cubría el rostro por el dolor, mientras seguía sentada en el suelo. Sentía que la cara y nariz le quemaban del impacto.

Cuando alzó la vista, miró a un joven de cabellos café oscuro, y una cicatriz larga horizontal que tenia de mejilla a mejilla. Su expresión era bien tierna, y se miraba realmente apenado y preocupado. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la tomó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él, al verle el rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y menos quitarle los ojos de encima. Observaba sus ojos negros, cabellos negros rizados, piel bronceada, labios carnosos y rosados, simplemente le encantó la joven.

Ella notó que llevaba un uniforme igual que el del peli plata, así que asumió que era un Shinobi. El no pudo decir nada, estaba demasiado embelesado con ella. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la joven, quien solo sonrió divertida por la actitud no tan agraciada de él. Al notar que estaba riéndose, él salió de su encanto y al fin pudo balbucear una oración.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó ahora con un tono tímido. Ella asintió. —Discúlpame no miraba mi camino y no te vi— le repitió.

—Si, ya me lo habías dicho. — le contestó con diversión. El solo se sonrojó más. —No te preocupes. No hay problema, Seguiré mi camino. Estoy bien. Enserio. — le dijo para calmar sus nervios, aunque no podía evitar reírse.

—Ehhhh Me llamo Iruka, ehhmm ¿Como te llamas?— aun balbuceando.

—Aiko. Mucho Gusto. — le dijo con sonrisa amplia.

—Mucho Gusto. Espero verte mas seguido por aquí. — le dijo mientras las mejillas se volvían cada vez más y más rojas.

—Espero que si Iruka, aunque algo me dice que si nos veremos seguido— le dijo juguetona, mientras dio la vuelta tomando rumbo hacia el bosque. Había algo de este Shinobi que le divertía mucho, era como un niño grande. Mientras tanto, él la seguía mirando, hasta que ella desapareció entre la multitud. "Seguro que nos volveremos a ver", pensó él mientras tomaba su propio rumbo.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, un peli plata trataba de leer un pequeño librito naranja, aunque no ha podido pasar de la misma pagina en todo el día, había tenido la peor semana. Su concentración, su enfoque, hasta sus sueños se miraban afectados, y sabia porque.

— ¿Por que tan distraído? ¿Pasa algo?— El peli plata bajó el libro para encontrarse con una mirada de ligero fastidio en el rostro del perro rastreador color marrón oscuro..

— ¿Porque debería de estarlo Pakkun?— le contestó el Shinobi peli plata con su característica voz impasible e indiferente.

—Te conozco Kakashi, no te hagas. Es esa chica de la que me hablaste verdad. La pelinegra del bosque. — le dijo, encarándolo.

— ¿De que hablas?— contestó inmutable. La expresión del perro se volvía cada vez mas fastidiada.

—Kakashi, desde que me hablaste de ella, desde que la mencionaste, has actuado extrañamente. No te concentras, siempre estas distraído. Hasta te has olvidado de alimentarnos. ¡Eso nunca había pasado antes! ¿Desde cuando somos amigos eh?— Kakashi solo guardaba silencio. Intercambiaron miradas por largo tiempo. Mirada fría y calmada, con mirada irritada e impaciente.

Kakashi suspiró. —Está bien. Puede ser que sea eso. — respondió derrotado.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Sabia! A mi no me engañas— le dijo en son triunfal.

—No te pases— le contestó el Shinobi.

—Perdón— respondió Pakkun antes de seguirle interrogando. — ¿Oye y no la has vuelto a ver? ¿No le has hablado?

Kakashi suspiro de nuevo, —No.

— ¿Y Por que?- pregunto persistentemente. El peli plata solo guardó silencio.

— ¡Vamos Kakashi! Desde "ella", no has vuelto a mirar a otra chica. No crees que ya sea tiempo de que lo olvides. No crees que sea tiempo de ir volviendo a empezar. — le insistió Pakkun, refiriéndose a alguien que pertenece al pasado del Shinobi.

—No hablemos de eso Pakkun. — le respondió evadiendo el tema.

—Esta bien, pero no me digas que no le has echado el ojo a la pelinegra. — le insistió juguetón.

Kakashi guardó silencio una vez más.

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre. ¡Vamos Kakashi!

—Está bien, está bien, pero si la veo, si le hablo. ¿Que hago? ¿Que le digo?— preguntó el peli plata inocentemente.

— ¡Ah! El Gran Sharingan Kakashi, Ninja Copia, tiene miedo. ¿Es eso?— lo enfrentó una vez más Pakkun.

—No es eso. Es que...— respondió inseguro Kakashi, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿Y si te digo que esta cerca? ¿Y si te digo que se donde esta? ¿Que harías?— preguntó Pakkun tentadoramente. Kakashi solo guardó silencio.

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

Bueno aqui va otra actualizacion. Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias etc. Espero les guste! ^^ Hasta Pronto!

XOXO

Venice


	5. Chapter 5 Atraccion

5. Atracción

"_Si Quieres Conocer un Pedazo de Cielo, Solo Quédate. Llegarás. ¿Qué Quieres? ¿Te Atreves? ¿Que Te Dice tu Corazón Ahora?"*_

Aiko había adentrado profundamente el famoso bosque de Konoha. Se sentía lo suficientemente confiada para atreverse a aventurarlo a fondo, entre los frondosos arboles y los débiles rayos del sol que tímidamente se escabullían entre las gruesas ramas, levemente iluminando los alrededores. Se podía calcular que eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, ya que el calor había disminuido, y el sol poco a poco se escondía, preparándose para dar paso al reinado nocturno de la luna. La joven pelinegra se sentía renacer entre la soledad y la naturaleza. Sentía como la pesada carga que traía confinado en su corazón se aliviaba gradualmente con las gentiles caricias del viento. Detuvo su paso, sus ojos se posaron en uno de los escenarios mas maravillosos que le naturaleza la podía brindar.

Había encontrado un arroyuelo que corría a través del extenso bosque, los delicados rayos del sol creaban un resplandor mágico al alumbrar el agua que corría pacíficamente. Era el lugar perfecto para relajarse después de una muy estresante semana, en la cual su pasado oscuro y su futuro incierto, se habían aliado para atormentar su ya muy adolorida alma. Se arrodilló a la par del arroyuelo, mientras que con las dos manos recogía agua para refrescarse un poco el rostro. Las brillantes gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente a través del cuello perdiéndose entre la profundidad de su escote. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias del agua, mientras su salvaje cabello negro danzaba con el viento.

Una mirada bicolor admiraba la escena, hechizado por la sensual naturalidad, y vulnerabilidad que demostraba la joven cuando creía estar sola. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Nunca antes había estado tan atraído ante una desconocida, y mucho menos ante una aldeana, ya que solo se juntaba y se relacionaba con ninjas, con guerreros agiles y astutos, como él mismo. Ninguna chica había invadido sus sueños como lo hacia la pelinegra extranjera. La desconocida que inesperadamente, lo había hipnotizado con la contradicción entre la profundidad de su mirada negra como la noche, y su fachada de frialdad e indiferencia. Había más de lo que veía, eso era seguro.

El era Kakashi Hatake, Ninja Copia, lobo solitario, alma libre. Estaba a sus treinta años, y claro, había tenido breves "encuentros" sin importancia en su vida, aunque sin interrumpir su cómoda soledad, sin sentir la necesidad ni el deseo de sentar cabeza, ni mucho menos atarse a la responsabilidad de una relación, manteniéndose reacio en acercarse a cualquier persona. Su vida era su camino ninja. Su destino era ser un Jounin elite, un prodigio, un genio. No había nada más que le llamara la atención aparte de su librito naranja, y sus obligaciones en la aldea, hasta ahora.

El pensó que alejándose de ella y desapareciendo de la escena cuando se encontraron la última vez en el bosque, iba a olvidar su magnetismo hacia la pelinegra. Sin embargo, sucedió totalmente lo contrario. Se consideraba un imbécil y un cobarde. Simplemente desapareció, sin decirle nada, y mucho menos pedirle su nombre. Sin embargo, se mantuvo cerca, no queriendo dejarla sola para que no corriera ningún peligro, sintiendo una inexplicable necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla. Al hacerlo, lo único que encontró fue una chica que para él simbolizaba un misterio. Pero esto no había comenzado ahí. No, esto había comenzado mucho antes de eso. Comenzó en el momento que su mirada se posó en ella, en el momento que el la divisó por primera vez entre la multitud, en ese día caluroso de verano, hace exactamente una semana. Desde ese instante, una batalla entre la razón y el deseo se desató en su interior. Su lógica le decía que ignorara sus deseos de saber mas, de ver mas, y lo había logrado exitosamente, hasta que su compañero rastrero y amigo de antaño, Pakkun, lo tentara.

Cuando escuchó su pregunta, Kakashi había guardado silencio, pues no sabía que era lo que quería hacer, lo que debía hacer. "¿Y si ella estuviera cerca?" se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez. Una sola pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, una sola pregunta bastó para que él claudicara en su afán de olvidarse de la pelinegra.

—¿Te llevo hacia ella?— le propuso Pakkun, ya que había captado el olor de la extranjera, ya había notado que estaba no muy lejos, que estaba en el mismo bosque. Kakashi no quiso negarse, solo asintió.

Gracias a eso estaba ahí, gracias a eso la había encontrado. Ahora solo tenia que dar la cara. Tenia que dar el primer paso, tenía que decir algo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir inseguridades ni a dudar de si mismo. Siempre había sido muy confiado y seguro de sus propias habilidades y talentos, pero esto era muy diferente a la vida ninja. Esto era de un poco más complicado para él, algo nuevo.

Aiko se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyándose de sus manos, piernas estiradas, disfrutando del suave viento y la creciente sombra, sin temor, sin inseguridad. Se encontraba perdida en sus meditaciones. Perdida, enfocándose en las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente. Fantaseaba sobre su nueva vida, sobre su nuevo camino por seguir. Una imagen de otro tipo se infiltró. La imagen del enmascarado peli plata se proyectó en su mente. Decepción y nostalgia invadió su ser.

Antes de haber encontrado en arroyuelo, ella había pasado por el monumento donde una vez se había reencontrado con el Shinobi, esperando verlo una vez más. Ella lo había buscado en contra de su propia lógica, contradiciendo su decisión de olvidarse de esa "tontería". Sin embargo, no pudo luchar contra la tentación de verlo, aunque sea de lejos, aunque sea en un momento efímero. Ella trataba de mantener su decisión de olvidarse de él. Quería dejar de pensar en el enmascarado, quería dejar de desear encontrarselo. Un suspiro pesado se escapó de entre sus labios, en derrota, cuando escucho una voz familiar, una voz sedosa y varonil:

—Sabes. Creí haberte dicho que no deberías de andar sola por ahí.

Al escuchar esto, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. "Esa voz... ¡Es él! ¡Tiene que ser él!" pensó, mientras respiraba con dificultad, tragando en seco. Se volteaba lentamente con el temor de estar en lo correcto. Si realmente era él, estaba perdida. No sabría que hacer. Su cara la delataría, su reacción la traicionaría, revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Trató de mantenerse serena. Al voltearse completamente, lo vió. Ahí estaba, de brazos cruzados, apoyado de espalda a un árbol más cercano a ella, rostro cubierto. Su ojo visible demostraba una mirada calma, aunque su interior no lo estaba tampoco.

Por primera vez, intercambiaron miradas fijas. Los segundos se sentían una eternidad. El Shinobi intentaba descifrar la expresión de la joven. ¿Estaría ella feliz, emocionada, o irritada por su presencia? No lo sabia, y eso lo incomodaba. Ella lograba mantener una expresión relajada, aunque su interior estuviera todo lo contrario. Decidió hablar. No perdería esta oportunidad. Si el destino quería jugar con ella, ella jugaría con el destino.

—Si. Así me pareció, aunque no soy muy buena con sermones.— contestó juguetona. No lo podía creer. ¿Era ella la que dijo eso? Desconocía ese lado de si misma.

El Shinobi exhaló aliviado. Hecho que pasó desapercibido por la joven. Ella estaba muy distraída observándolo, esperando ansiosa por su respuesta. Él tomó camino hacia ella, despacio, seguro, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella bajó su vista. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto intimidada. Sentía que si le sostenía la mirada, esta pudiera delatar sus pensamientos, su atracción, su ansiedad, sus nervios, y hasta su alegría por estar ahí, con él, solos.

Detuvo su paso justo a la par de ella, mirada perdida hacia el frente. Ella, levantó la vista una vez más, para contemplar mejor su rostro enmascarado. Lo observaba levemente confundida, tratándose de imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente. El silencio se sentía eterno. Sin embargo, no era incomodo. Ella se sentía inexplicablemente segura y protegida a su lado, sin intercambiar palabras, solo compartiendo compañía. Dirigió su mirada donde parecía estar mirando el Shinobi, sin entender, hasta que él rompió el silencio:

—Esta oscureciendo.— dijo con suavidad.

—Se ve más hermoso así. ¿No te parece?— contestó, refiriéndose al resplandor que emanaba el agua, mientras reflejaba el cielo carmesí del atardecer.

—Puede tornarse peligroso.— dijo —Estar Sola. Conmigo— continuó, con deje de reto.

—No tengo miedo. ¿Debería?— el peli plata solo se rió brevemente por debajo, y negó con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, hechizada por su risa varonil y sedosa. Él solo la observaba. Intercambiaron miradas, ella quería que este momento nunca se acabara. Le hizo de señas para que se sentara, y el obedeció, secretamente aliviado. Se posicionó, con las rodillas retraídas contra el pecho, sus manos reposando relajadamente en ellas.

—¿Como te llamas?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Aiko. ¿Tu eres Kakashi verdad?— Él asintió. —Sabes. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por ayudarme el otro día.

—Ehhh descuida por eso. Digamos que fue un trabajo MUY fácil.— dijo con tono burlesco.

—Si. No lo dudo.— dijo riéndose, —¿Y el hecho que ellos estaban borrachos no tuvo nada que ver?— continuó riéndose.

—No. Realmente no.— dijo brevemente. Aiko solo seguía riendo sonoramente. Kakashi solo escuchaba, disfrutando el momento. Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así, cómodo, dispuesto a ser el mismo libremente, sin tanta cautela. Por primera vez, habían logrado poner las inseguridades, los nervios, y las ansias a un lado.

—¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?— preguntó Kakashi.

—Acaba de encontrar este lugar. Pero si, me aventuro en el bosque cada vez que puedo. Hay algo especial en este lugar. Definitivamente, vendré muy seguido aquí.— le dijo con tono sincero.

—Es bueno saberlo.— respondió el peli plata con tono sugestivo. Él supo que esa pequeña información le ayudaría mucho para un futuro. La pelinegra captó lo que quiso decir Kakashi, y le buscó la mirada. ¿Es interés lo que denotaba el? No podía creerlo. Cuando encontró su mirada, notó que era diferente a la de antes. Era igual de relajada, pero había una profundidad nunca antes vista. No estaba siendo distante, ni indiferente. Había una hiptonizante honestidad en su mirada. El ambiente se sentía intenso, abrumador.

Aiko no podía evitar preguntarse que había debajo de esa mascara, como serian sus labios, su nariz. Kakashi notó como Aiko miraba sus labios, repintados debajo de la tela de su mascara. Tentación invadió su ser. La situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Esto no podía ir así. Todavía no. No ahora. Kakashi interrumpió el silencio una vez más:

—Ya es tarde. Ha anochecido.— dijo el Shinobi, interrumpiendo el momento en contra de su propia voluntad, pero tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Aiko solo asintió, aliviada. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, solo sabia que a duras penas había sido distraída de una tentación que la confundía. Había algo del peli plata que la atraía, le nublaba la razón. Cuando estaba con él, se desconocía. Era claro que estando con él, debía tener cuidado.

—Si. Es hora de irme.— dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Él la imitó.

—¿Sabes como llegar?— le preguntó Kakashi, mientras recobró el tono controlado y distante.

—Si. No te preocupes. Se llegar sola.— Él asintió.

—Hasta Pronto.— le dijo antes de desaparecer entre una nube de humo. Aiko suspiro pesadamente, y retomó rumbo hacia Hotaru-Sama. Lo que ella no sabia es que, como usual, él no se había ido muy lejos. Seguía lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para procurar que llegara bien donde su casa de Huéspedes.

Al llegar al hospedaje, Hotaru-Sama la miró como de usual; con una mirada desaprobadora y pesada. Era claro que para ella, Aiko ya portaba la letra Escarlata. La joven se rió a sus adentros. Ella iba a disfrutar esto:

—¿Hotaru-Sama?— preguntó mientras la anciana la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Que quieres niña?— preguntó con fastidio.

—Esta será la última noche que dormiré aquí. Así que por favor téngame lista la cuenta de todas las noches que he pasado aquí por la mañana, cuando me de retire. ¿Esta claro?— le dijo portando una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. La anciana solo la miraba asombrada y ofendida a la vez. No creía la osadía de la joven en hablarle así, aunque solo resopló en disgusto. Aiko caminó triunfante hacia su recamara. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al lecho en cansancio, exhalando pesadamente. Hoy había sido un día demasiado largo y abrumador para ella. Era el primer "Buen Día" que ha tenido en demasiado tiempo. Tenia tanto en que meditar. Mañana tendría que comenzar su mudanza, y el lunes su trabajo. Sin duda hoy no conciliaría sueño, pero no le importaba, porque soñaría despierta toda la noche con el peli plata Kakashi.

*Un Fragmento de "All She Wants Is" por Duran Duran

PS:

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores de antemano. Comenten sus ideas, opiniones sugerencias etc! xP Hasta Pronto!

XOXO

Venice


	6. Chapter 6 Descubrimientos

6. Descubrimientos

"_Ven, enséñame toda la luz y sombra que ha hecho tu nombre. Sé que lo tienes en tu mente, he visto esa mirada antes. Has creado tu refugio que te ha hecho prisionera igual, porque estas sola en tu pesadilla. Déjame entrar…"*_

Era sábado en la mañana. Por la ventana de la habitación, entraban los primeros rayos del sol dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día a la joven pelinegra. Al despertar, bostezó profundamente estirando los brazos. Se bajó de su cama y salió hacia el balcón, que se encontraba a lado izquierda del cuarto, para respirar el aire fresco, y sentir los gentiles besos de la aurora en su rostro. Contemplaba la belleza del alba, mientras admiraba la paz y tranquilidad que envolvía la aldea, igual a como lo hacia todos los días desde que se despertaba en su nuevo hogar. Cerró los ojos mientras la brisa matinal refrescaba su corazón inquieto. Había algo especial en este día. "Hoy lo veré, estoy segura", pensó con impaciencia, pues ya había pasado una semana desde que vio al Shinobi peli plata por ultima vez. No había tenido la oportunidad de regresar al bosque y eso la torturaba.

Desde la última vez que lo vio, no dejaba de desear encontrárselo, de escuchar su voz varonil pero suave, de ver esa mirada tranquila pero profunda. Ella presentía que él estaba interesado también, tenia que estarlo, eso significaba su encuentro. ¿No? Ella revisitaba sus recuerdos de ese encuentro para descifrar sus intenciones, cada palabra, cada mirada. Ella tenía que regresar al mismo lugar, ahí encontraría respuestas, ahí se daría cuenta si su encuentro fue más que una mera casualidad, y había decidido que ese sábado era el día para hacerlo. Tenia que ir si o si. Sin embargo, por ahora, tenia que responder a sus obligaciones y ya se le hacia tarde, suspiró en derrota y fue a alistarse.

Cuando salió al recibidor no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha con lo que veía. Durante ese fin de semana, se había dedicado a convertir ese espacio, en el suyo propio. Con lo último que le quedaba de dinero, decoró su apartamento con narcisos y rosas, cuya fragancia dulce y seductora impregnaban el lugar. También, decoró el lugar con cuadros de paisajes coloridos y hermosos que encontró por casualidad en un pequeño mercado de pulgas, dándole un toque romántico al espacio. Esto, combinado con el color rosa salmón de las paredes daban un toque femenino, pero imponente. Eso era ella, ese era su esencia.

Sin embargo, había algo que no se había atrevido a tocar. Había un retrato colgado en la pared, en el lado izquierdo, junto al marco de la puerta principal. En el retrato, estaba Hiroshi-San, y una joven pelinegra muy parecida a ella, sonrientes. Cuando la vio por primera vez, había supuesto que era su hija, dándole una profunda sensación de tristeza. Esa era su familia que había perdido ante la muerte, igual que ella había perdido a la suya. Hiroshi igual de solo y dolido como Aiko, aunque lo tratara de disimular con sonrisas cálidas y gestos nobles.

Ellos eran muy parecidos, por eso se habían llevado bien al instante. Tenían la misma mirada, una mirada profunda que proyecta nostalgia, vacio, melancolía. Ella sabia que él la comprendía. Sabía lo que es estar solo en el mundo, sin rumbo, sin propósito, y ella sabía que esa era una razón más por la que le había ofrecido el trabajo. Los que comparten el mismo sufrimiento se entienden sin palabras; miradas eras suficientes para entender la carga que uno lleva al perder a sus seres amados, por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía. Así que, por agradecimiento a Hiroshi-San, y por respeto al recuerdo de su hija, había decidido dejar ese retrato intacto.

Nostalgia invadia su ser al posar sus ojos una vez más en el retrato en esta mañana. No pudo evitar sonreír burlescamente. "¡Que debilucha soy! No puedo ponerme así cada vez que veo la fotografía. Tendré que sobreponerme si quiero seguir con mi vida. Esa es mi promesa a mi misma" se decidió. Levemente sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos sentimientos, y prometió enfocarse en su trabajo. Bajó las escaleras, y se dispuso a abrir y limpiar el local antes que viniera su jefe, así inaugurando su rutina habitual.

El día estaba pasando como de usual. Ya era medio día, y la mayoría del trabajo estaba hecho, así que Aiko tenia, por dicha, mucho tiempo libre para soñar despierta, cosa que le encantaba hacer pues, para ella, la imaginación no tiene limites, y es el único lugar donde ella era completamente libre. Ella era una persona muy enfocada y dedicada, aunque inevitablemente era una soñadora y una optimista. Había cierto aire de ingenuidad en ella que no se iba, ni siquiera con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que ha estado presente en su corta vida. Le encantaba perderse entre sus esperanzas del futuro, entre sus nuevas metas, y mas que nada perderse entre imágenes del ahora dueño de sus sueños, Kakashi Hatake. Su delirio era pensar en su mirada negra y profunda, en imaginar como se verían su nariz y su boca, como se vería su ojo escondido. Se preguntaba que tan suaves eran sus labios. "Sus labios", pensó con énfasis, liberando un largo suspiro, mientras sostenía su quijada con su mano, apoyándose en el mostrador, donde se encontraba.

―Has estado muy distraída esta semana― le dijo Hiroshi conteniendo una risa ―Algo me dice que un chico es el culpable― añadió con perspicacia manteniendo su risa juguetona. Aiko solo se sonrojó levemente. No sabía que era tan obvia, aunque no le molestaba que Hiroshi le dijera esas cosas estaban solos y nadie se enteraría de la conversación.

―Puede ser― le confesó, pues él rápidamente se ganaba su confianza. Se estaba convirtiendo en una figura de sabiduría, gentileza, y nobleza para ella. Ella lo respetaba mucho, así que eso no la incomodó, aunque si la apenó un poco.

―Vamos, no te apenes. Yo se mucho de esas cosas. Aunque no lo creas, tuve muchas novias en mi juventud. Mis años son experiencia. Además, puedo darte buenos consejos― le dijo liberando la risa que se trataba de contener, mientras le daba un guiño. Aiko no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos divertida. ― ¿Él te corresponde? ― se atrevió a preguntar.

―No lo sé― le dijo bajando la mirada, liberando un suspiro en incertidumbre, pues temía estarse ilusionando en vano.

―Ya veo― le respondió con cautela, al notar la reacción de la joven. Él sabía muy bien lo complicado que eran esas cosas, peor no sabiendo claramente los sentimientos de la otra persona. ―Si se trata de ese muchacho que ha venido todos los días desde que reabrimos este local, no te preocupes, si le gustas. ―le dijo con intención de animarla.

― ¿Quién? ¿Iruka? Solo somos amigos. Es el único amigo que he hecho en Konoha desde mi llegada. ― le dijo omitiendo lo de encontrarse con Kakashi, pues a ella le gustaba que eso fuera un secreto, por lo menos por ahora.

―Si claro― dijo para nada convencido ―No creas que puedes engañar a este viejo zorro.

―Enserio, solo somos amigos. ― le contestó riéndose por la sospecha de Hiroshi. La verdad era que, desde ese lunes que reabrieron la tienda, Iruka y ella se estaba viendo diario, y cada día, entablaban una conversación muy amena. Había algo de ese joven peli castaño que la hacia sentirse cómoda. Más, se reía mucho con él, y cada vez más disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque fuera breve.

―Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices, te creo. Aunque algo es seguro, ese chico no viene diario para verle la cara a este viejo, y menos a comprar lo que sea que compra cuando viene. Palabras de este viejo zorro, no lo olvides.― Aiko solo se volvió q rodar los ojos mientras se reía divertida. La verdad es que ella también lo sabia, simplemente no lo quería aceptar.

De repente, la campana que esta en el marco de la puerta sonó, anunciando un nuevo cliente, sacando a Aiko de sus últimas cavilaciones. Aiko y Hiroshi volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo. A través del marco entró Iruka, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida. Tomó rumbo hacia unos de los pasillos, en disimulo. Aiko volvió a ver a su jefe sabiendo lo que encontraría, una mirada y sonrisa burlesca, como diciendo "Te lo dije". Aiko solo contuvo una risa, esto le parecía demasiado divertido. Hiroshi se fue a sentar afuera a la par de la puerta de entrada, a leer su periódico como lo hacia cuando el día estaba lento y todas las obligaciones estaban terminadas.

No pasó muchos minutos cuando Iruka salió de entre los pasillos, caminando hacia el mostrador. Esta vez con unas vendas entre las manos.

― ¿Como estas Iru? Que gusto verte. ―le dijo amigablemente al adorable sensei, cuyas mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

― ¡Hola Ko! Pues bien. Necesitaba unas vendas, ya sabes, por si acaso alguna heridas y esas cosas. ― explicó con una risa nerviosa, sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, apenado. Aiko solo sonrió amablemente. ― ¿Y que has hecho? ¿Algo nuevo? ― dijo, tratando de mantener conversación.

―Nada nuevo, trabajar. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

―Trabajas demasiado. No sales de aquí. Eso no es bueno para ti. ¿Acaso has hecho algo para distraerte? ― le reprochó.

―A mi me gusta mi trabajo. ― le contesto divertida. ―Además, apenas comienzo, no creo que sea tan malo para mí, aunque gracias por preocuparte. ―le contestó con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa agradecida.

―Bueno, pero, algún día te llevaré a conocer más esta aldea. Ya sabes, para distraerte…para tu salud. ―le dijo con valentía, aunque el rubor aun mas intenso delataba sus nervios.

―Gracias Iru, aunque no te preocupes tanto ― le agradeció riéndose.

―Gracias a ti Ko, tengo mis vendas, ehmm ya me voy…pues…me tengo que ir…Solo a eso venia asi que…Adios― dijo mientras señalaba la puerta principal.

―Adios Iru, nos vemos. ― se despidió, mientras el Shinobi peli castaño salió de la tienda. Consecutivamente, entró Hiroshi.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ― le preguntó con tono divertido. Aiko solo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y tratando de contener su risa.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Aiko se volvía impaciente. No dejaba de ver el reloj colgado en la pared enfrente de ella. Ya quería que pasara rápido en día para poder tomar camino hacia el bosque, ya quería verlo, hablar con él.

― ¿Qué tanto ves al reloj? ― le preguntó inesperadamente Hiroshi. Era claro que a él nada se le pasaba por alto.

―Es que tengo algo que hacer. Bueno…más bien…tengo un lugar donde ir. ― le dijo bajando la mirada en pena, pues sabia que su jefe descifraría la expresión en su rostro.

―Ya veo― dijo con una sonrisa, ya teniendo una idea de donde iba esto. ―Bueno, es Sábado y ha sido un día lento. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré en cerrar la tienda. Ve. ― le propuso con una sonrisa de complicidad.

― ¡¿Enserio? ― preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, emocionada y alegre.

―Si. Anda. Hasta el Lunes. ―dijo para despedirse.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Hasta el Lunes! ― dijo mientras salió rumbo al bosque, con un paso apurado, pero contenido.

Sin mucha dificultad, logró encontrar el mismo arroyuelo donde una vez se había encontrado con el peli plata. Estaba más hermoso que en sus recuerdos. El lugar estaba más iluminado, más radiante. Los rayos del sol entraban por entre las ramas de los arboles con agresividad. El resplandor que emanaba el agua era más brillante aun, dándole un aire majestuoso al lugar, mientras que el agua del arroyuelo corría con más fuerza. Caminó con lentitud y expectativa hacia el arroyuelo. Al llegar donde este, se sentó a su par, apoyándose en sus rodillas. "Espero que venga", pensaba una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a ver a los alrededores con disimulo. Para ella, esta era la última prueba. Si él no se aparecía, era definitivo; él no estaba interesado. La última vez que se vieron, ella le quiso hacerle entender que ella pasaría su tiempo libre en ese mismo lugar. Si él quisiera encontrarla, la iría a buscar. ¿No?

"¡Que ingenua soy! ¿Cómo puedo pensar que el me espera, que me busca?", se regañó en sus adentros. Pasaban los minutos que se sentían una eternidad en incertidumbre. Habrá pasado media hora, una hora, no lo sabia. No podía evitar pensar que todo había sido en vano. No podía evitar pensar que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. "Pero yo sentí algo. ¿O creí sentir algo departe de él?", comenzó a dudar en su mente, mientras miraba su reflexión en la tempestuosa corriente. Metía su mano en el agua, disfrutando la sensación del agua entre sus dedos, cuando escuchó esa voz, la voz con la cual fantaseaba:

―Sabia que te encontraría aquí.― le dijo la voz, calma y segura. Aiko exhaló en alivio, cerrando los ojos, agradeciendo a los cielos que sus miedos no se concretaron.

Cuando volteó el rostro, lo vio. Estaba apoyado de un hombro en uno de los frondosos arboles. No podía verle el rostro completo así que no sabia cual era su expresión, pero había algo en el deje de su voz que denotaba seguridad. La verdad es que él, al igual que Aiko, estaba aliviado, ya que sus inseguridades, aunque nuevas para él, le decían que ella no regresaría, que no estaba interesada, deseando estar equivocado. Hasta le había pedido a Pakkun que le dejara saber cuando ella estaba cerca, así pudiendo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ir a verla.

Caminaba hacia ella en un paso lento, pero calmo, sin apuro, mientras disfrutaba del paisaje, y, mas que nada, disfrutaba de la expresión de alegría y alivio en el rostro de la joven, que era tan notable, aunque ella tratara de disimularlo. Cuando llegó hacia donde estaba sentada, ella le hizo de señas para que la acompañara. Él obedeció gustoso.

Definitivamente el ambiente era diferente. Ya no era tan pesado y abrumador a culpa de los nervios y los miedos como la última vez. Ya no tenían miedo de responder ante sus deseos de verse mutuamente. Ya no había culpa ni indecisión. Ahora, alivio, y hasta alegría reinaba en los aires. Ellos habían logrado dejar todo eso al lado, y lo reemplazaron con el propósito de llegarse a conocer, de aprovechar el tiempo. Por algo estaban ahí reunidos, solos, eso tenia que significar algo. Era algo nuevo, un reto que no habian experimentado antes. Sin embargo, era un reto que los dos, claro, decidieron aceptar, cada uno a su modo.

―Sabes, este lugar, me recuerda a mi hogar. ― dijo, mientras metía su mano con delicadeza al agua, atreviéndose ella, por primera vez a romper el silencio que los envolvía.

― ¿De donde vienes? ― preguntó Kakashi inevitablemente con cautela, pues sabía que ella era un misterio, y él había decidido averiguar más de ella.

―De muy lejos― contestó con una dureza indisimulable. Ella había dado pie a esa pregunta, era su culpa. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de evadirla de manera sutil. Ella ya estaba tan acostumbrada a estar a la defensiva, que no sabia como ser completamente abierta y desconfiada cuando se refería a dar datos de su pasado. Bajó la mirada, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por su reacción. El Shinobi solo la observaba, sin inmutarse. Él esperaba una reacción de ese tipo, así que no se ofendió. Él estaba decidido a darle toda la paciencia que requeriría saber más de ella. ―Mi hogar…― comenzó a decir con dificultad, con mirada evasiva, perdida entre el vacio, Kakashi escuchaba con expectativa ―…Vengo de la Aldea Oculta de la Libelula, pero mi hogar es Konoha. Aquí es donde pertenezco ahora. ―le dijo con un deje de determinación en su voz, mientras lo volteó a ver, buscando su mirada.

Kakashi entendió lo que quiso decir y admiró la fortaleza en su interior. Él solo asintió, agradecido, porque, para él, ella intentaba bajar esa barrera entre ellos, aunque sea un poco. Para él, Aiko era un misterio, y lo aliviaba notar que, aunque le costara, ella estaba dispuesta a intentar abrirle su pasado. Sin embargo, este dato le preocupó. Él había escuchado un reporte de un infame incidente ocurrido en esa misma aldea, no hace mucho tiempo. Una tragedia que se llegó a saber a través de la distancia. "Pero si es así…Entonces ella… ¿Seria posible? ¿Pero como? ¡Esa aldea fue destruida!", Pensaba tratando de hacer conjeturas en su mente consternada.

Aiko notó la repentina seriedad del Shinobi con ligera confusión. "¿Será que dije algo malo?", dudó, mientras observaba la mirada perdida del peli plata. No quería que su encuentro fuera así. Ella había pasado toda la semana imaginándose este día como para dejar que tomara este camino. Optó por distraerlo. Sacó la mano con la cual estaba jugando con el agua rápidamente, lanzándole agua al rostro de Kakashi. Él la volvió a ver sorprendido. Ella se reía de manera juguetona, con una sonrisa amplia, logrando aliviar la creciente tensión que los rodeaba.

―No estés tan serio.― le pidió, manteniendo su risa divertida. Kakashi se deleitaba la vista al verla reír. Había algo de la vulnerabilidad y espontaneidad de la chica que lo atraía cada vez mas, que lo hechizaba.

―A mi me pareció que TU eras la seria. ― contestó con aires de sarcasmo. Este era su propia manera de seguirle el paso, esta era su manera de ser juguetón.

― ¿Seria yo?...¡Nunca! ― con tono de negación exagerada, mientras se reía aun más sonoramente. Hasta él no pudo evitar reírse un poco a lo bajo. Si que disfrutaba de su compañía. Las risas terminaron, Aiko no pudo evitar observar el rostro del Shinobi. Curiosidad invadió su ser, y se atrevió a preguntar ― ¿Por que siempre usas esa mascara?

―Ehhh, es una larga historia― contestó de manera despreocupada, pero evasiva. Aiko lo miraba, con una ceja levantada, pero con sonrisa divertida.

― ¿Con que así estamos? ― le dijo con falsa molestia, manos apoyadas en su cintura en reclamo, conteniendo su risa.

― ¿Por qué viniste de tan lejos? ― interrumpió, sumido en su curiosidad sobre el trasfondo de la joven.

―Es una larga historia también. Tal vez algún día te la relate― le respondió la pelinegra en son triunfal. Ellos volvieron a reírse en unísono, disfrutando su juego de palabras, y su leve coquetería. Era claro que cada vez más, cada uno baja más la guardia con el otro.

―Si, tal vez algún día― repitió Kakashi. Los dos se sumían en un silencio, que los rodeaba sin ser incomodo o asfixiante, sino pacifico. El peli plata, por su parte, se debatía dentro de su mente, tratando de decidir si atreverse o no a decir lo que tenia en mente.

―Sabes…Pensé que no regresarías― confesó el enmascarado, con un tono suave y aterciopelado. ¿Acaso era vulnerabilidad lo que demostraba Kakashi? Era claro que su comodidad con la joven se estaba desarrollando en confianza y él sintió que tenia que tener cuidado. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera, y menos con alguien que conoció hace no mucho. Aiko por su parte sintió que se le encogía el corazón, al sentir la honesta inseguridad de él. No le gustaba la idea de hacerlo dudar.

―Yo quería regresar lo más pronto posible. ― le confesó igual, con un tono bajo y aterciopelado, mientras le buscaba la mirada, quería confortarlo. ―Pero, fue mi primera semana de trabajo, mas tuve que mudarme a mi nuevo hogar. No tuve oportunidad. ―explicó. Él asintió en respuesta, secretamente aliviado.

― ¿Trabajo? ― preguntó

―Si, encontré trabajo en una pequeña tienda de conveniencia, y rento el apartamento en el segundo piso del edificio…de Hiroshi-San. ¿Lo conoces? ― preguntó inocentemente. Él asintió.

―Es el anciano que cuida de la pequeña tienda, muy peculiar, casi en la entrada de la aldea. La verdadera dueña era una joven, que la cuidaba por si sola.― explicó ―Ahora que recuerdo, hace unos años, unos criminales de bajo rango asaltaron el lugar. Aparentemente, ella se resistió, y fue asesinada a sangre fría. A nosotros, los Shinobi, nos pareció muy poco lógico atentar algo en una aldea ninja de nuestro rango. Los atrapamos no mucho después del suceso. ― dijo, antes que tomar una pausa, ―Los tiempos han empeorado. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado. ― dijo con tono preocupado, pero la joven ya estaba perdida, impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sintió como si le habían echado un balde de agua fría.

Ella sabia que la antigua dueña había fallecido, pero no de esa manera. Todo comenzaba a encajar. "Por eso me acompaña a cuidar la tienda. Por eso tanto apoyo, tanta bondad. Quiere darme el apoyo que no le pudo dar a su propia hija.", meditó. "Eso debe ser", pensaba mientras sentía que el corazón se le encogía. Kakashi notó como la noticia había perturbado a la joven, eso no le gustaba. Observaba como estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, con la mirada vacía, angustia en su rostro. Ahora era su turno para aliviar la tensión. No quería verla así. Se inclinó levemente, sumió su mano derecha en el arroyuelo, mientras se miraba su propia reflexión en el agua. Su mirada se torno maliciosa, era tiempo para la revancha. Rápidamente, saco su mano y mojó todo el rostro y pecho de la joven con agua, sacándola exitosamente de su distracción.

―Me las pagarás― gritó la joven mientras se reía y intentaba mojar de nuevo al Shinobi, pero este usó su velocidad para esquivar el agua y levantarse del lugar.

―No lo creo― retó ―no podrás hacerme el mismo truco dos veces― continuó con tono burlesco.

―Veremos― le contestó la joven, mientras también se levantaba, comenzando a correr tras él. Los dos, corrían y reían en unisonó. Kakashi escapando de Aiko, quien lo perseguía con un puño al aire, parecían una pareja de niños, aunque a ellos no les importaba. No habían tenido tanta diversión despreocupada en tanto tiempo. En ese mismo instante, estaban siendo ellos mismos, libres, sin dudas, sin culpa, sin inseguridades.

El Shinobi dejaba de correrse de ella y comenzaba a provocarla. Cada de vez en cuando, él se detenía, retándola a que lo atrapara. A ella no le gusta ser retada, incrementó su velocidad, y le alcanzó el paso, sorprendiendo al peli plata. Este ya se había detenido, así que cuando ella lo alcanzó, chocaron. Su rostro había colisionado contra el pecho de Kakashi, caería de espalda. Sin embargo, gracias a los reflejos del joven, la salvó de su caída. Sostenía su espalda arqueada, mientras que él estaba totalmente inclinado hacia ella, pecho contra pecho. Las expresiones en sus rostros cambiaron. Las risas desaparecían rápidamente.

El pulso de la joven pelinegra incrementaba cada vez mas, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. No podía creer la proximidad que estaba teniendo con el Shinobi. Hasta creía sentir el latido de su corazón. Tentación invadía su ser una vez más. Sentía un agobiante deseo de verle el rostro, de acariciarlo. Ella estaba tan perdida entre sus propias tentaciones, que pareció no notar la mirada penetrante y negra de Kakashi. Su ojo visible viajaba desde la profundidad de su mirada, por la sensualidad de sus labios rosas, hasta el nacer de su escote, admirándola, deseándola. Si ella hubiera notado, sin duda se hubiera ruborizado.

Por otro lado, el deseo venció a la razón para la pelinegra. Con nervios, movió lenta e inseguramente su mano hacia el rostro del peli plata, mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez mas entrecortada. Con curiosidad e inocencia, acariciaba, con su pulgar, los labios del joven cubiertos por la tela suave de su mascara. Una y otra vez, trazaba la forma de su boca, tratando de imaginar como se vería sin la mascara, grabando la sensación en su mente. Kakashi cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la travesura inocente de la joven. Cuando ella retiró su mano, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Por primera vez, denotaron el deseo y la atracción en la mirada del otro, que se encontraba, igual, en la atmosfera, tan palpable e intensa, tan abrumadora como nunca antes. Los dos, por su parte, luchaban por mantener la distancia, aunque esta era muy corta.

Con dificultad, el Shinobi logró interrumpir el momento. No quería que las cosas pasaran así. Quería conocerla primero. Sin embargo, la situación se les salía de las manos, con frecuencia.

―Ya oscureció. ― logró decir Kakashi, mientras recobraba la compostura. Aiko asintió, un poco confundida, pues había pasado tan distraída con sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que la noche había dado pie hace poco. Se separaron y tomaron un poco de distancia entre los dos.

Ella se sentía ofuscada entre dos sentimientos contradictorios, el alivio y la decepción. Sentía en parte alivio por miedo a lo rápido que se desenvolvían las cosas, temiendo a lo desconocido, y decepción, por que parte de ella, en lo mas profundo de su ser, deseaba llegar a mas. Sin embargo, ella pensaba igual, las cosas no podían ir tan rápido, no de esta manera, aunque terminara con la mente nublada por sus deseos más profundos.

―Si, es tiempo que me vaya, ― decidió la joven, ―espero nos veamos pronto.

―Igual. ― acordó Kakashi, ―Solo tienes que venir, y te encontraré. ― dijo antes de darle una última mirada a la joven, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Aiko exhaló pesadamente, y tomó camino de regreso a su hogar con la esperanza de regresar pronto a su escondite secreto, y, más que nada, con la esperanza de encontrarse cada vez mas seguido con el dueño de sus suspiros.

* Un fragmento de "Lonely in Your Nightmare" de Duran Duran.

PS:

Gracias por leer una entrega más de este fic! ^^ Lamento haberme tardado tanto…Todo me pasó en esta semana, me enfermé, me dio sequia de creatividad…de todo. Pero bueno, quería agradecer a Ellistriel y Tel-yuu por comentar mis caps, realmente se los agradezco, por un momento pensé que se habían olvidado de mi fic. Espero que les guste este al igual que los otros. ^^

Ya saben, lo usual, comenten sus sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, etc. SI les gusta mi fic denle click en alerta…no sean malitas u.u ¡Hasta Pronto! ; )

XOXO

Venice


	7. Chapter 7 Verte

7. Verte

"_Todo lo que necesito es paz de mente. Entonces puedo celebrar. Con todo hay algo que dar. Con todo hay algo que hacer. Con todo hay algo para vivir…Contigo. "*_

Ya era martes, poco después de la media noche. Ahí estaba él, desvestido, acostado entre las sabanas de su lecho, sin tener una sola gota de sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en su último encuentro con Aiko. Cerraba los ojos, recordando los suaves dedos de la joven recorrer sus labios escondidos, su sonrisa traviesa, y el sutil vaivén de sus senos al compás de su respiración nerviosa. Recordaba el deseo de besarla, de tomar sus labios prisioneros con los suyos, de acariciarla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Era claro, ya no quería esperar más para verla. Ya no quería esperar más para ver su rostro, sus ojos negros, su piel bronceada. No se conformaba con verla una vez por semana. Quería irla a buscar cuando él quisiera, viera quien viera, eso no importaba. Quería sorprenderla, hacerla feliz, verla sonreír y sabía por que. Con sus noches de insomnio, logró entender que era lo de esa pelinegra que lo enloquecía tanto.

Había algo en su belleza, en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en su espontaneidad y cautela, en su vulnerabilidad y fortaleza, que simplemente le encantaba. Esta chica era una contradicción que lo hechizaba. Muy dentro de su ser, sabía, que un sentimiento muy fuerte se desarrollaba en los confines de su distante corazón. Un sentimiento que iba más allá de la curiosidad o la atracción física. ¿Y si iba muy rápido? Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. No había lugar para dudas, ya no.

Él estaba decidido a ser el mismo Kakashi de siempre, controlado, calmo, seguro. Esta ya no sería una situación que estaba fuera de su control. Ya no sería una situación a base de sus impulsos. Y mucho menos, esta ya no sería una situación en la cual él es se sentiría inseguro. Estaba cansado de batallar consigo mismo, con sus deseos. Estaba cansado de esquivar y de correr. Estaba cansado de refugiarse en la soledad. Estaba decidido. Mañana buscaría a Aiko. Mañana la volvería a ver de nuevo. Y más importante, mañana le daría una sorpresa que había estado planeando por días. Se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que tendría la joven al verlo. Otra sonrisa se repintaba en su rostro, mientras posaba su mirada en la luz plateada que entraba ampliamente por la ventana de su habitación.

Era una noche hermosa de luna llena. "Si pudiera estar con ella…" pensó. "¿Que estará haciendo?" se preguntó mientras buscaba el reloj en su mesa de noche. Se sorprendió al ver que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada. "De seguro esta dormida" supuso, mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño que lentamente lo envolvía.

* * *

><p>Eran ya las dos de la tarde. Aiko descansaba, apoyando su quijada con el reverso de su mano en el mostrador de la tienda, mientras fijaba su mirada en el reloj de pared. Su impaciencia para que fuera sábado y pudiera encontrarse con Kakashi hacía que los días se sintieran horriblemente interminables. Afortunadamente, el ambiente cómodo de la tienda, las pláticas amenas y divertidas con Hiroshi-San, y las ya usuales visitas de Iruka aliviaban el aburrimiento y la torturante expectativa. Sin ellos para acompañarla se hubiera vuelto loca, eso era seguro. Hiroshi, por otro lado, se encontraba leyendo el periódico a la par de la puerta principal, dentro de la tienda, como lo hacia todos los días a esa misma hora. La campana colgada en el marco de la puerta sonó, anunciando un nuevo cliente.<p>

—Hola Ko— escuchó venir desde la puerta. Era Iruka, quien saludaba alegremente, sin sonrojarse, y sin nervios. Ya había logrado dejar la incomodidad a un lado, y ahora llegaba a la tienda a veces sin comprar nada. Ahora llegaba solo para habar con Aiko, sin inventar excusas. No le importaba si ella notaba sus sentimientos, pues, para él, ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

—Hola Iru ¿Cómo estas hoy? — contestó con alivio, recobrando su postura, y brindándole una sonrisa amplia, pues esperaba su visita.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo— le dijo coquetamente mientras él se inclinó, apoyándose en el mostrador. Definitivamente había adoptado una táctica más directa. Sentía que ya le había esperado lo suficiente para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Ella por su parte solo rió divertida ante la actitud tan confiada y franca de su querido amigo, aunque en el fondo sabía que él esperaba más que una amistad.

— ¿Será que ya no tenemos nada que necesites? Ya no nos compras nada. — le dijo en broma, con falsa molestia, mientras señalaba las manos vacías del Shinobi.

—Me has descubierto Ko, — dijo riéndose. Como le gustaba la franqueza de la joven. —Yo no vengo por las compras… Vengo por ti. — le dijo tomando un tono muy suave y tierno. Ella solo lo miraba, sin saber que decir. Hasta Hiroshi, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Shinobi, levantó su mirada del periódico, sorprendido por su audacia, y sonrió por lo bajo. "Este muchacho esta mejorando", pensó con diversión.

Los dos jóvenes solo se miraban en silencio, sin saber como continuar después de esa aseveración. El Shinobi permanecía inclinado, apoyándose en el mostrador. Levantó una ceja mientras una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro en expectativa. Aiko seguía del otro lado, sin palabras. El ambiente se volvía denso cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando un nuevo cliente. Volteó a ver instintivamente hacia la entrada, sintiendo el peso de la mirada incesante de Iruka. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio quien había entrado. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso era una alucinación? ¿Acaso era un sueño? Tenía que serlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El Shinobi peli-castaño se extrañó al ver su expresión de sorpresa, la sonrisa de alegría pura que se formaba en su rostro, y su mirada…esa mirada. Era claro que nunca lo había visto así, con tanta ternura, y fascinación. Eso no le gustaba nada. Se había perdido viendo la reacción de la joven que ni se había percatado de quien estaba con ellos, ni se había cambiado de postura. Seguía apoyado en el mostrador, mirándola de cerca. Los segundos que pasaban se sentían eternos.

Al escuchar los pasos acercarse, salió de su estupor y volteó a ver quien es el que había entrado a interrumpir su momento. Entrecerró los ojos cuando lo vio. Estaba enfrente de él, calmo y relajado, las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos, mirándolo fijamente, aunque con indiferencia.

—Hola Kakashi. Cuanto tiempo. — saludó Iruka, mientras recobraba su compostura. Había un deje de recelo indiscutible en su voz.

—Hola Iruka. Lo mismo digo. — le contestó sin inmutarse, pero sin retirarle la vista de encima. Ambos se miraban fijamente, en reto silencioso. La verdad era que a Kakashi tampoco le gustaba lo que veía.

Aiko solo los miraba, sintiendo la creciente tensión en el ambiente. Observaba ambas miradas, una desconfiada y retadora contra una calma y distante. Hiroshi-San que estaba prácticamente enfrente de ellos, no retiraba la vista de la escena igualmente. "Así que es él", dedujo, al ver la manera que Aiko miraba al joven peli plata, y mas aun, al ver la manera de actuar de Iruka, ante él.

—Hola Kakashi. ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — dijo la joven para interrumpir la escena, tratando de sonar casual y de disimular la emoción de verlo justo allí, enfrente de ella. ¡La había ido a buscar! Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sin embargo, no se podía dejar llevar por sus emociones. Tenía que controlar la situación.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Nos veremos mañana Aiko, — se despidió el peli castaño, recalcando las últimas palabras. Supo que algo pasaba con Kakashi, y esto no se quedaría así. —Ehhh… Nos vemos Kakashi. — concluyó, tomando camino hacia la salida. Kakashi solo calló, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Hiroshi, al ver la reacción del joven sonrió por lo bajo. Él pudo ver donde iba la situación, y vio que esto no pintaba nada bien para el peli-castaño. Se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta, y después, hubo un breve silencio, interrumpido por el Shinobi:

—Hola Aiko— contestó relajado, aunque su tono de voz cambió levemente a uno más suave, sedoso, seductor. —Me preguntaba si querías salir a caminar un rato conmigo. Claro, si esta bien con Hiroshi-San. — preguntó, volteando a mirar al anciano, en expectativa de su respuesta. "Es bueno", pensó divertido Hiroshi, y respondió haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, en aprobación.

— Me encantaría — le respondió Aiko con una sonrisa amplia, tomando paso hacia él. Kakashi la observaba, deleitándose con su belleza. Le encantaban su cabello negro hasta las caderas, sus labios rosas, sus curvas acentuadas por su vestimenta. Sonrió por debajo de su mascara. Ella sintió el peso de su mirada, sin sonrojarse, pues a ella le gustaba que la mirara así. Comenzaba a disfrutar el efecto que ella causaba en él, y eso era sin duda era reciproco. —Muchas gracias Hiroshi. Nos vemos mañana… ¡Adiós!— le dijo con emoción, antes de salir de la tienda.

—Adiós… adiós. No hay de que. Diviértete— le respondió con prisa justo antes que ella cerrara la puerta. —Ahh estos jóvenes—, se dijo con diversión, liberando la risa que había contenido todo este tiempo.

* * *

><p>*Un Fragmento de "All I Need" de Air.<p>

PS:

Hello a todos mis lectoreees! ^^ Gracias por leer otra entrega de este fic! =D Quería disculparme por tardarme un poco. =$

Lo que viene me tiene con emoción y nervios, como le había comentado a Ellis... pero lo decidí publicar hasta el prox capi porque es un poco extenso…y me iba a tardar mucho para publicar… Ya viene lo bueno ;) Hehehe

Quería agradecer como siempre a mis lectores, especialmente a:

**Ellistriel:** Gracias por comentar mis capis y seguir mi fic! Tus reviews siempre son muy alentadores, graciosos y me han ayudado mucho, la verdad… Retrasé un poquito los planes pero la idea sigue igual. Postearé el cap. 8 lo más pronto posible… Espero que te guste este capi =) Nos leeremos pronto =P

**I am Koishy: **Gracias por comentar… Me súper alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, enserio que si =D hahaha Va a ver mucho más de sus encuentros entre otras cosas pero no quiero dar spoilers ;) Claro que la seguiré aunque me tarde un poquito. Espero te guste este capi y espero saber pronto de ti! Nos leeremos! =P

**tel-yuu: **Gracias por todo tu apoyo! No te preocupes por tu tropa haha ya de seguro apareceraaaan! =D Yo por otro lado leí algunos de tus fics y me re-gustaron..Ahí dejé mis comments, siendo parte del círculo de comentarios ;) Hasta pronto cuídate mucho! Nos leeremos! =D

Así que ya saben…comenten cualquier opinión, sugerencia o duda…No sean malitas. Así sabré que me leen u.u Espero les guste este capi y Hasta Pronto!

XOXO

Venice


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Celos?

Hello a todos mis lectores! :

Primero que nada, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en publicar una continuación de mi primer fic, no es de mas mencionar que he pasado de todo en estos últimos meses, (comenzé a trabajar, dejé de trabajar xD, me enamoré, entre otras cosas que han consumido mi tiempo, y bueno, les cuento esto por mi mala costumbre de hablar de mas xP. En fin, espero les guste este capi que lo hice con mucho empeño.

Espero sea de su agrado…

* * *

><p>8. ¿Celos?<p>

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, alumbrando las calles de Konoha con fuerza, llenando el ambiente con esperanza y vitalidad. Se sentía como un mundo totalmente diferente comparado con la oscura y pesadamente aromatizada tienda donde pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Era completamente magnifico, respiró profundamente limpiando sus pulmones del espeso humo del incienso sintiendo el viento en su cabello negro, los rayos del sol besando su piel bronceada, y ella no podía evitar sonreír, disfrutando del día mientras caminaba lentamente, liberándose de las ataduras de la obligación y los deberes. Sin embargo, había algo más que le daba una alegría y una emoción indescriptible en su corazón. Eso era porque estaba con él, caminaba a su lado, gozaba de su compañía, aunque fuera en silencio, pues no necesitaban hablar para llenar el vacio, sino todo lo contrario, callaban, dejando que el silencio los envolviera aun más en su pequeño mundo, donde solo existían ellos dos.

Caminando, con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, sentía la necesidad de ver a su acompañante, y, aunque no podía ver su rostro, quería recordarse con quien estaba, quería cerciorarse una vez mas que esto no era otra fantasía, producto de sus tiempos de ocio. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con su mirada profunda, negra como la noche, que ya la observaba, deleitándose de sus facciones agraciadas, y su expresión tierna y alegre. En otro momento, ella hubiera retirado la mirada tímidamente en respuesta, sonrojándose, pero no esta vez. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin miedo, sin vergüenza, y sin temor a que este revelara sus más íntimos sentimientos, pues ella estaba decidida a liberar los más profundos deseos de su corazón, despojándose de sus inseguridades. Él, por otro lado, igualmente le sostenía la mirada, para después cerrarle el ojo visible en un claro acto de sonreír gustosamente.

Al despertar del encanto de esos segundos idílicos, no pudo evitar notar que se encontraban en un sitio muy conocido, lugar de un previo encuentro sorpresivo entre ellos. Inevitablemente, recordó vívidamente ese suceso inesperado con su ahora acompañante peli-plata. Recordaba su sorpresa y su impresión al verlo tan sumido en sus cavilaciones, con una mirada tan profundamente nostálgica, con un deje de melancolía imperdible. Y atreviéndose a interrumpir el cómodo silencio dijo:

— Hemos estado aquí antes, —afirmó, mientras Kakashi asentía en respuesta, su mirada tornándose sutilmente seria y nostálgica, justo como aquel día. La pelinegra notó su reacción, sintiendo la creciente curiosidad de saber que significaba ese lugar para él, adoptando el objetivo de averiguar más sobre este misterio que guardaba el peli-plata.

— ¿Qué exactamente es este lugar? —preguntó con sutileza, abriendo paso para poder indagar más a fondo.

— Es un monumento… —comenzó con titubeo, afirmando lo obvio, ya que no estaba seguro en querer a llegar a profundidad en ese tema, la verdad nunca lo había hecho con nadie, aunque decidió continuar, pues esta chica le hacía sentir comodidad y confianza, así que se atrevería a hacerlo, —…En honor a los Ninjas caídos de la ultima Gran Guerra Shinobi, —concluyó, mientras caminaban donde se encontraba la gigantesca piedra con engravados. Él sentía como la nostalgia sutilmente comenzaba a invadir su ser, y claro que esto no pasó desapercibido para la perceptiva joven, quien solo lo observaba detenidamente, notando como su expresión del rostro cambiaba a ser cada vez más vacía y distante.

Ella de inmediato ató cabos, concluyendo que un ser querido estaba presente en ese monumento, solo quería averiguar quien, "¿Una mujer? ¿Algún pasado amor tal vez?", no se pudo evitar preguntar, mientras las dudas y celos, si, celos, se desarrollaban en su corazón inquieto y confundido. Tenía que saber más, aunque desconocía ese lado de su persona, ajena a si misma, decidió seguir a sus impulsos y preguntó:

— ¿Algún compañero tuyo esta ahí Kakashi?… ¿O Compañera? — atreviéndose a romper el silencio, ya estando enfrente de la piedra, esperando inseguramente la respuesta del Shinobi, pues no se sentía cómoda siendo tan imprudente, a su parecer.

Por su lado, Kakashi contemplaba su respuesta, pues no era un buen conversador, la verdad no le gustaba platicar más allá de lo necesario y en limites de lo trivial o lo educado, mucho menos sobre su pasado que guardaba con tanto sigilo. Si contestaba, era oficial que aceptaba a que esta mujer fuera parte de su vida como ninguna otra persona lo había sido. Ella lo conocería como ningún otro, dejándole conocer sobre un periodo de su vida que lo había marcado para siempre. La tensión se sentía palpable. Curiosidad y titubeo convirtiéndose incómodamente presentes entre los dos, tan notable como la brisa vespertina.

Sin embargo, Kakashi, se recordó las decisiones hechas entre noches de insomnio, la duda no sería parte de él ya que estaba comprometido con si mismo, a actuar con la serenidad y la seguridad característica de él, así que, con la firmeza con la que acostumbraba proyectarse, asintió y contestó: — Obito Uchiha. — sin retirar la vista del frente.

Aiko comenzó a buscar instintivamente el nombre entre los cientos que se encontraban gravados, leyendo rápidamente, mientras el silencio profundo que los acosaba los volvió a envolver. El Shinobi, al voltear a ver a la joven, vio sus intenciones, y solo señaló a lo que parecía ser la esquina derecha superior de la roca. Cuando sus ojos se posaron donde Kakashi señalaba lo vio, ahí estaba, las palabras "Uchiha Obito".

Ella, ahora luchaba por esclarecer las mezcla de sentimientos que nublaban su razón, pues sentía el alivio de que era un compañero Shinobi la persona en cuestión, aunque a la misma vez se sintió un poco culpable por dejar que sus celos y sus dudas infundadas llevaran al su peli-plata a revelar y revisitar tiempos dolorosos. Bajó la miraba en vergüenza, para después mirar al Shinobi, quien, con melancolía, miraba detenidamente el nombre.

Para aliviar el ambiente, optó por adentrar un poco el bosque, en búsqueda de algo que repararía y enmendaría su error y su egoísmo. Él, cuando la vio tomar camino hacia el bosque se sintió ligeramente confundido, no sabiendo sus intenciones, aunque la seguía con la mirada con desconcierto hasta que desapareció entre los frondosos árboles, ahora esperando ver cuales eran sus planes. Después de unos minutos, la joven re-apareció de entre la profundidad del bosque con un objeto entre manos. Kakashi miraba lo que traía con curiosidad, hasta que lo logró divisar.

Lo que llevaba en manos era un ramo de flores silvestres recién cortadas, completamente sorprendiendo al Shinobi, quien no previno este detalle de la joven en lo más mínimo. Él continuaba siguiéndola detenidamente con su mirada mientras ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él, para después detenerse al llegar a su lado. Ella prosiguió en agacharse para poner las flores al pie del monumento, en respeto por los caídos. El joven peli-plateado la observaba agradecido y conmovido, aun de pie, mientras que en silencio alzaron sus plegarias por los difuntos. Al terminar, él le ofreció la mano, y, en un tono cálido nunca antes escuchado, le propuso seguir su camino, pues en sus planes estaba llevarla a un lugar sorpresa, sabiendo que a ella le encantaría.

* * *

><p>Aun habiendo caminado por unos minutos mas, no había ningún indicio de hacia donde se dirigían, y Aiko se comenzaba a sentir perdida. Sin embargo, no temió ni desesperó, porque, en el fondo, ella sabia que al lado del peli-plata, no había nada de que temer, se sentía segura y a pesar de todo, ella tenía la certeza de que él sabía perfectamente lo que hacia. Su camino desde el monumento había continuado de la misma manera, silenciosa pero cómoda, y, para ella, el día entero le parecía de ensueño, así que no había por que quejarse. Mas bien, ella disfrutaba del panorama durante la caminata, contemplando la belleza del bosque, observando como la luz se infiltraba ágilmente de entre las ramas de los árboles, reflejándose en las gotas que reposaban en las hojas siempre verdes, e igualmente escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, cuya melodía parecía alentarla, llenándola de gozo y valor.<p>

No obstante, después de un tiempo, ella rompió el silencio, ya que deseaba dejarlo atrás y adoptar una platica, queriendo escuchar su voz sedosa y varonil:

— ¿No vamos donde el arroyuelo verdad? — preguntó Aiko en tono divertido, claramente dejándole saber al Shinobi que ella ya sabia que traía algo en manos.

Kakashi por su parte hizo una media sonrisa debajo de la tela de su mascara, y con deje travieso, y contestó, — Así es, no iremos ahí… Te llevaré a otro lugar…— dijo en tono pícaro y divertido, pues le gustaba llevar el misterio, y, mas que nada, le gustaba ver la cara de inquietud y curiosidad en Aiko, sabia que ella trataba de imaginarse de que lugar se podía tratar, viendo la expresión de confusión en su rostro, tratando de contener la risa, solo diciendo: — No te preocupes, estamos cerca. — Ella solo asintió mas para ella misma, con la expectativa de ver adonde la llevaría.

Con la creciente emoción y con la incógnita sobre el lugar donde irían, Aiko tenía el corazón dando saltos. Estaba alegre por el hecho que su acompañante peli-plata, le había planeado una sorpresa, algo especial, lo apreciaba enormemente, poniéndola en un estado cuasi-surrealista, mientras le seguía el paso cercanamente al Shinobi. Kakashi por su lado, la miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando, divertido por la expresión de impaciencia, muy presente en el rostro de la joven.

Unos pocos minutos después, se comenzaba a escuchar un estruendo muy fuerte, que le parecía muy familiar pero fue sacada de sus cavilaciones rápidamente cuando escuchó a su acompañante decirle:

— Ya llegamos. — le dijo finalmente, después de tanta espera y suspenso, señalándole una abertura entre los arboles, por la cual entraba fuertemente la luz, similar al final de un túnel.

Ella lo volteó a ver con alivio y con incertidumbre de lo que encontraría, mientras que él le hizo de señas para que caminara primero, guardando una sonrisa complacida debajo de su mascara, pues disfrutaba de las reacciones de la joven, y del suspenso que creaba. Ella caminaba con pasos apresurados hacia la luz, para cuando había salido del bosque y había dado su primer paso dentro del lugar misterioso, no podía creer sus ojos. Se había quedado paralizada completamente ante lo que veía sus ojos, abriendo levemente la boca, ojos como platos. Kakashi, de seguido, llegó donde estaba ella, su sonrisa de éxito cubierta, mientras igual disfrutaba de la belleza de la vista, y le dice:

— ¿Y bien, que te parece? ¿Te gusta? — preguntó en voz sedosa y grave, aunque claro que ya sabia la respuesta, todo estaba en el rostro de ella.

—No me gusta Kakashi… — le respondió, — ¡Me encanta! — concluyó completamente conmovida por lo que sus ojos lagrimeantes le mostraban.

Ella estaba frente una cascada enorme de agua cristalina, rodeada de piedras blancas que parecían mármol, donde nacía un rio ancho de corriente fuerte, cuya agua reflejaba los rayos de sol tanto que la misma agua emanaba un resplandor celestial, ni parecido al arroyuelo donde se encontraban. El pasto era de un verde brillante, adornado con flores silvestres de todos colores.

— Este lugar… ¿Como lo encontraste? — preguntaba incrédula.

—La encontré en una de mis muchas caminatas que hago, en mi tiempo libre Aiko. — le contestó con una voz especialmente aterciopelada, causando escalofríos en la piel de la joven, aunque claro que ese era su objetivo. La chica por su lado caminaba lentamente donde la cascada diciendo:

—Este lugar… la cascada… el rio, todo es tan parecido a mi hogar… donde crecí… — balbuceaba con una alegría indescriptible. Inevitablemente recordaba los momentos de su niñez cuando visitaba su viejo refugio, su hogar, el lugar de donde escapaba del mundo, sintiendo como el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Kakashi escuchaba muy complacido las palabras llenas de alegría de la joven, pues ese era su objetivo: llevarla a un sitio donde se sentiría como en casa. La verdad era que, entre uno de las varias misiones a la Aldea de la Libélula, el Shinobi se había topado con un lugar muy hermoso, similar al lugar donde se encontraban. Era tan o aun más magnifico, como si fuera el paraíso en la tierra, por siempre grabándose en su mente. Cuando Aiko le había revelado provenir de esa aldea, él, muy perspicazmente, se había figurado entre noches de insomnio, que ese mismo sitio escondido dentro del famoso bosque de Konoha, donde él mismo frecuentaba le recordaría su hogar. Así, dándole un pedazo de su pasado dentro de su nueva vida para visitar cuando quisiera, cuando se sintiera sola.

Aiko, por su lado, se sentía completamente libre. Se sentía como ella misma, la misma jovial y despreocupada joven que era en sus años de adolescencia, espontanea, de espíritu libre, al fin la verdadera Aiko salía ante la luz, su personalidad floreciendo una vez mas, flamante y brillante como nunca. No resistió mas el deseo de acerarse al agua cristalina, agarrándole la mano al pali-plata de improviso, comenzándolo a jalar y diciendo:

— ¡Ven Kakashi, acerquémonos! — propuso, mientras correteaba jalando divertida al enmascarado, riéndose como niña traviesa. Ante esto, el peli-plata no pudo evitar reírse ante la nueva actitud juguetona de la joven, encantado una vez más por su naturalidad y su efervescencia.

Al llegar a la orilla del rio que nacía de la potente cascada, ella inmediatamente se quitó las sandalias y hundió sus pies en la tibia agua, para después sacar y meter sus pies, jugando y disfrutando de la sensación. Su apuesto acompañante solo la observaba deleitado, sentándose justo a la par de ella con una pierna arqueada hacia arriba, apoyando sus manos ahí, mientras su otra pierna estaba extendida. Pasado unos minutos, la joven dejó de juguetear con el agua para disfrutar solamente de la corriente pasar por entre sus dedos, y rompió el silencio:

— Cuando era niña…— comenzó a comentar con nostalgia, —visitaba mi refugio cuando quería escapar de todo… Siempre trataba de salir de mi casa, sin que nadie notara, con mi cuadernito en mano… —interrumpió para reírse de sus propios recuerdos, Kakashi sonreía divertido— Aunque mi madre siempre me descubría al poner mi primer pie fuera de la casa. Siempre me decía 'Mucho Cuidado Kito'… así me llamaba ella. —Suspiró —Así me daba cuenta que ella sabia de mis planes. Sin duda era una Kunoichi formidable… —pausó, tragaba en seco, conteniendo las lagrimas, —… y bueno, visitaba mi refugio, pensando que si vivía entre tanta belleza, me inspiraría para escribir mis cuentos. Quería ser escritora sabes. Soñaba con escribir fantásticas aventuras, romance… en fin, eso disgustaba a mi Padre, él nunca me supo entender, pero mi madre si, ella siempre me apoyaba…— se detuvo, mientras su mirada se perdía entre sus recuerdos. El Shinobi rápidamente lo notó, optando por aliviar el ambiente, comentando:

— Hermosos recuerdos…Nunca es muy tarde para seguir tus sueños sabes.

— ¿Tu crees? — le preguntó, conmovida por el aliento del peli-plata.

— Claro. Podrías escribir de nuevo… Talvez podría leerlo. — sugirió en tono suave y seductor. Aiko volteándolo a ver embelesada por su encanto.

— Dalo por hecho. Si escribo algo, serás el primero en leerlo, aunque te advierto que no será tan bueno. — bromeó.

— Yo creo que si… lo será. — contestó, inmediatamente creando otro momento intenso de silencio entre los dos, mientras se miraban profundamente a los ojos, Aiko estando completamente hipnotizada.

Sin embargo, después de unos segundos de silencio, Kakashi finalmente se había decidido en hacerle una pregunta a la chica, que le había querido hacer toda la tarde:

— ¿Cómo conoces a Iruka? — preguntó sin rodeos, directo al tema, aun si, en tono calmo. Aiko lo observaba, sospechando y dudando por la pregunta, sin embargo, la contestó con sinceridad.

—Fue accidentalmente. Un día caminaba por la calle, cuando chocamos y me lo volví a encontrar en la tienda, ahora es uno de mis clientes fieles, y bueno, el resto es historia... Ahora somos muy buenos amigos, nada más. — reafirmó.

—Él no te ve como una amiga. — afirmó, sorprendiendo a la joven por su franqueza, aunque bajó la mirada, pues en el fondo sabía que él tenía la razón en eso. Ella ya había notado la creciente atención para con ella. Sin embargo, lo que le causaba mas impresión y preocupación, era que Kakashi ya lo notó. "¿Estará celoso?", se pregutaba observándolo detalladamente, tratando de figurar sus pensamientos, sin éxito. No le gustaba la idea en lo más mínimo que sintiera celos, desconfianza o algo similar. Sintió como si debía de hacer algo para sacar eso de la mente de Kakashi, así que se decidió por algo radical.

Se inclinó hacia el Shinobi lentamente, mientras él solo observaba extrañado. Acto seguido, ella muy inocentemente posó sus labios sobre la mascara, donde los labios de él se repintaban, y con una dulce presión, los beso con mucho cariño, ojos cerrados, cada segundo marcado con ternura. Kakashi por su lado abría los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido por lo que sucedía, aunque, inevitablemente, cedía ante el beso, respondiendo al intercambio, presionando y aprisionando los labios de la chica, frustrado por primera vez de andar enmascarado. Después de algunos segundos mas, ella separó sus rostros, mientras que sonrojada miraba al ojo visible del peli-plata, esperando su reacción.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

Lo dejé en un buen lugar eh? Haha espero les haya gustado, por favor no duden en comentar cualquier opinión, idea o sugerencia que tengan, pues lo aprecio mucho. Les agradezco muchisimo por leer mi fic y por seguirme. Hasta la próxima, les prometo no tardarme tanto. Ah, y antes que se me olvide, si les gusta mi fic no duden en ponerlo en alerta ;) así se q les gustó. Chaucito! n.n

XOXO

Venice


	9. Chapter 9 Confesiones Bajo las Estrellas

Le dedico este capi a mi hermanito del Cyberespacio, Soulcito n.n Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por ser mi lector numero uno. Este capi va para vos! Espero te guste igual n.n

* * *

><p>9. Confesiones bajo las estrellas<p>

"_Abrazame. Deja tus vergüenzas a un lado… Abrazame. Deja tus fantasmas a un lado, y muéstrame por ti misma…"*_

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, miraba detenidamente al Shinobi, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente, aguardando su reacción con un poco de impaciencia. Ella no se arrepentía de sus actos en lo más mínimo. Reconocía que fue inesperado, imprevisto, y hasta un poco apresurado, pero no lo lamentaba, puesto que ya era hora de abrir su corazón. Para ella, la hora de llegar al siguiente nivel había llegado, y dado a su personalidad espontanea, había decidido que ese era el momento para aprovechar al máximo. Ya estaba cansada de esperar, y soñar que algo bueno sucediera en su vida.

Sin embargo, había un factor que estaba fuera de su control, y eso era la respuesta del peli-plata. Eso, sin duda si le preocupaba. Temió, por un instante, provocar su rechazo por su manera de proceder impulsiva, aunque eso era parte de su personalidad, casi inevitable. Aguardó en silencio, nerviosa y ansiosa, observando al peli-plata sintiendo como el latir de su corazón estaba inquieto y su pulso acelerado.

El Shinobi, por su lado, igualmente la observaba en silencio. Él la miraba con una ternura y calidez, nunca antes vista para con ella, pues no disgustó en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de suceder. Le encantaba como esa chica siempre estaba llena de sorpresas. No era una mujer común. Ella era diferente, incontrolable, impredecible, y eso le fascinaba. La veía, deleitándose de sus facciones interesantemente hermosas, a como lo hacía cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Le prestaba atención particularmente a sus suaves labios rosas, pareciéndole extremadamente sensual la manera en la que ella se mordía el labio inferior suavemente, con tentadora inocencia. Se sentía increíblemente atraído hacía ella, quería poseer sus labios una vez más, con más fuerza, deseaba abrazarla, acariciarla, pero no quería arruinar el momento con sus impulsos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza librándose de los deseos que lo comenzaban a invadir, sin que Aiko notara. Se limitó a sonreírle cerrando los ojos amablemente, y decidió fijar su mirada al frente, perdiéndose entre deseos frustrados y pensamientos inciertos.

Por un momento, miedo se apoderó la chica pelinegra por completo. ¿Y si lo había arruinado todo? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido. No se le ocurría nada bueno que decir. Durante el beso, ella sintió ser correspondida. Sintió como cada segundo de ese breve intercambio, estaba cargado con atracción. Entonces, ¿Por qué él no decía nada? Reunió valor e interrumpió el silencio:

―Kakashi…Yo…Yo solo… ― dijo con dificultad, tratando de armar una oración decente, pudiendo atraer su atención, pero sin poder expresar sus temores. Pensó en disculparse por lo que había hecho, pero no lograba hacerlo exitosamente.

Él notó la preocupación en su rostro, y la angustia en su mirada, e inmediatamente lamentó no haber dicho algo, para no hacerla arrepentirse de sus acciones. Interrumpió sus palabras balbuceadas, agarrándole la mano suavemente pero con firmeza, y dijo:

―Esta bien… Todo esta bien― la confortó para después acariciarle la mejilla derecha con el reverso de su mano, con delicadeza, disfrutando de su piel suave y tibia.

Ella cerró los ojos al comienzo del contacto de sus pieles, asintió reconfortada, sonriendo complacida por tan inocente demostración de afecto. Kakashi se rió por lo bajo, enternecido y divertido por lo adorable que era la chica y retiró su mano, regresando a su pose inicial, mano apoyadas en su rodilla arqueada, su otra pierna extendida.

Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar su risa, tan suave y varonil como lo recordaba en sus momentos de ocio, y preguntó con falsa indignación, tratando de contener su risa juguetona:

― ¿De que te ríes?

―De nada― respondió, para nada convincente, aun riéndose por lo bajo.

―Te estas riendo de mi― afirmó liberando la risa contenida.

―Tal vez…― retó Kakashi, riéndose un poco más fuertemente. Ella solo hizo un puchero en respuesta, divirtiendo aun más a su acompañante, embelesando a la chica por completo con el sonido tan hipnotizante y sensual que era su risa.

Pasaron los minutos y las risas cesaron, todo regresando a una tranquilidad absoluta. Ya no se podía escuchar el canto armonioso de los pajaritos que les hicieron compañía, solo el sonido del brisa vespertina entre las ramas de los arboles cercanos. El resplandor emanado del rio se debilitaba cada vez más rápidamente, despidiéndose al igual que los frágiles rayos de luz, anunciando el inminente arribo de la noche.

Era un atardecer carmesí, particularmente hermoso. El cielo parecía un lienzo pintado de naranja y rosa pastel, adornado con nubes doradas y rojizas. Aiko cerró los ojos, bañándose en los últimos rayos del día, hasta que la voz de su acompañante la sacó de su idilio.

―Esta anocheciendo…― afirmó el peli-plata.

― ¿Y? ― dijo con tranquilidad, ―Quedémonos Kakashi, no me quiero ir aun. Quiero estar contigo. ―confesó, pues aun no estaba lista abandonar el lugar tan hermoso y ahora especial para ella, y menos aun, no estaba lista para dejar ir a su acompañante. Kakashi asintió gustoso, pues él tampoco quería que el día terminara para ellos, e inmediatamente pensó en un lugar que podrían disfrutar juntos.

Kakashi se levantó del suelo, para después ofrecerle la mano, tan fuerte y varonil, de manera muy caballerosa. Aiko claro que la aceptó agradecida por el gesto, sonriendo ampliamente, mirando fijamente al ojo negro y profundo como un abismo del Shinobi, cuando le pareció ver un destello fugaz en su mirada. Algo le decía que tenía algo entre manos de nuevo. Sin embargo, le encantaban las sorpresas, curiosidad invadió su agitado corazón.

Caminaron por algunos minutos, si llegar a su destino, así que no pudo evitar preguntar, como niña emocionada:

― ¿Dónde vamos Kakashi?

― Ya veras… ― respondió con el mismo deje de malicia burlesca, que usó mas temprano, cuando primeramente la llevaba hacia la cascada, mientras se reía por lo bajo.

― Nunca me dices donde me llevarás. ― Se quejó juguetona la chica, mientras hacía falso tono de enojo, mientras le seguía el paso al peli-plata.

― Hmm…Tal vez es porque me gusta ver esa expresión.

― ¿Cuál expresión? ― preguntó frunciendo el ceño, con expresión confundida y pensante en su rostro.

― Esa misma― dijo riéndose sonoramente, señalándole el rostro.

― ¡¿Te burlas de mí?! ― amenazó la chica, alzando un puño al aire. Kakashi comenzó a correr, riéndose como un niño triunfante con su travesura. Aiko correteaba detrás, conteniendo su risa, divirtiéndose mucho con los juegos del chico peli-plateado.

Sin embargo, sentía como se cansaba rápidamente, pues parecía que corrían en una colina bastante inclinada, mientras veía como el Shinobi se le alejaba con facilidad. No pudo evitar detener su paso, reposando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante, tratando de recobrar la respiración acelerada. Varios segundos después, sentía como su exhalación se calmaba, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio una mano conocida que le ofrecía ayuda. Levantó la mirada y lo vio, con su ceja visible fruncida, en notable preocupación. Ella le sonrió reconfortantemente.― Uff, Estoy en mala forma― bromeó la chica, mientras le tomaba la mano, mientras el joven Sensei rió suavemente en respuesta y le ayudó a caminar hasta la cima de la empinada colina.

En la cima, vio una de las escenas mas conmovedoramente hermosas que había visto hasta ahora. El cielo color azul zafiro, ahora sintiéndose tan cerca y palpable, estaba empedrado por estrellas brillantes y parpadeantes, adornando el firmamento como luciérnagas en la oscuridad, mientras la luz de la luna invadía con agresividad, bañando sus pieles con un resplandor plateado. Aiko, completamente fascinada por la vista, miraba el cielo, sintiéndose pequeña ante la inmensidad que la cubría con su esplendor.

―Qué hermoso lugar Kakashi…Que noche mas perfecta― dijo casi en susurro, con voz baja y suave, para después voltearse a ver a su acompañante, quien estaba justo a su par, mirándola directamente a los ojos, cuando estos se encontraron, con una profundidad, ahora característica de él, y le sonrió bajo las máscara, asintiendo, muy complacido, pues le encantaba sorprenderla.

Después, prosiguió a sentarse en el grueso y cómodo pasto, y contestó:

― Aquí venía a observar las estrellas con mis estudiantes cuando eran niños. ― dijo con deje nostálgico. Levantó el rostro y le hizo de seña a la chica para que se sentara igual, y ella obedeció deleitada. ―Veníamos a mirar a las estrellas, así descansábamos de un largo día de entreno― concluyó.

Aiko sonrió al imaginarse al Sensei con sus alumnos y respondió: ―Lindos recuerdos.

―Si, bueno, solo son eso…recuerdos. ― dijo, con tono ligeramente entristecido, aunque tratando de sonar desinteresado. Aiko observándolo detenidamente. Ella comprendía esa sensación. Ese sentimiento de nostalgia, a tiempos de felicidad que nunca regresarán.

― Pero eso es la vida Kakashi… Una colección de recuerdos, buenos y malos. A veces los malos pesan más que los buenos, y son los que siempre tienes presentes… como una carga en tus hombros, al que no te puedes liberar. Aun así… siempre tendrás las buenas cosas de tu vida, que te aliviarán de tu pena de vez en cuando… disfrútalos. ― le dijo, sonando más para si misma que para el Shinobi, con tono entristecido y dolido. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el chico, quien asintió reconfortado, aunque con curiosidad, pues deseaba saber mas del pasado de la joven.

― Parece que sabes muy bien, lo que dices. ― dijo con cautela, abriendo paso para que hablara más sobre su vida.

―Así es― contestó, quedándose en silencio, contemplando la decisión de si continuar, o no, hasta que se decidió… ―Se de lo que hablo, porque lo he tenido presente. Sé lo que es mirar atrás, y ver nada más que tragedia y dolor. Cada vez, recordando todo lo que tuve y perdí. Y aunque lo he perdido todo, aun conservo mis recuerdos felices. Los buenos momentos de mi vida, logran aliviarme por un instante, aunque claro, nunca dejan una sensación de vacio al recordar los tiempos que nunca regresarán. Es contradictorio y complicado, como un placer agridulce, igual inevitable, así que mejor recibir las memorias buenas y ver lo mejor de ellas. ― concluyó, mirando al vacio, con un sentimiento de desnudez incomoda, pues era la primera vez que hablaba del tema con alguien. Prosiguió en acostarse en el pasto, tan cómodo y suave, observando a las estrellas parpadeantes, tan brillantes como sus ojos, ahora llenándose de lagrimas que delataban su dolor, su carga escondida.

―Así que tu también lo has perdido todo. ― le dijo Kakashi, sintiéndose por primera vez comprendido por alguien. Por un breve momento, se sorprendió, al sentir como había conocido a otra persona que conociera el mismo dolor que él ha cargado desde corta edad. Se sentía seducido por la profundidad de esta chica. Ella le hablaba del corazón, le estaba exponiendo su dolor, una carga compartido entre ellos. Y era inevitable sentirse cada vez mas atraído hacia ella, no era más que eso. El sensei se había enamorado.

―Si, aunque, no lo perdí, mas bien me lo arrebataron. Me despojaron de todo lo que amaba en este mundo…―contestó con amargura, preocupando al peli-plata, pues se comenzaba a imaginar que tipo de pasado guardaba la chica, pero igual, deseaba saber, quería la verdad.

― ¿Quién eres? ― le preguntó Kakashi sin rodeos, con su franqueza característica.

―Takahashi Aiko, a la orden― respondió con doloroso sarcasmo, suspirando pesadamente al revelar su apellido.

Kakashi de inmediato ató cabos, puesto que ya se lo sospechaba. ― ¿Takahashi? ¿Cómo en Takahashi Akio, Líder de Seguridad de la Aldea de la Libélula? ― preguntó el Shinobi, quien estaba bien informado sobre esa figura, y claro, también con el infame suceso relacionado con esa familia.

― Líder Militar de la Aldea de la Libélula, Si, él es mi padre. ― aclaró la chica directamente, puesto que sabía que tarde o temprano le iría a revelar a alguien sobre esto, pero que fuera Kakashi le hacía sentirse cómoda de hacerlo, y abrirle su verdad.

― ¿Líder Militar? ― preguntó confundido, ―Todas las Aldea saben que esa aldea no posee fuerza militar, desde hace años. Es una aldea pequeña, sobreviviente a la Guerra con Konoha hace treinta años, y después a una invasión masiva, quedando cerca a la destrucción. Apenas se encuentra en plena reconstrucción. No hay muchos habitantes, y menos fuerzas Shinobi. ― dijo el peli-plateado tratando de comprender.

―Si, eso es verdad. Pero mi padre nunca pudo aceptar eso. Él siempre fue demasiado obstinado. ― dijo levantando la vista hacía el rostro de su acompañante, cuya ceja visible estaba fruncida y su mirada fuerte y consternada, supo que tenía que ser mas clara. ―Mi padre sobrevivió a la guerra y a la invasión. Cuando las fuerzas enemigas abandonaron las tierras destruidas y vacías, mi padre, junto con mi madre y otros sobrevivientes regresaron con el propósito de reconstruirla, y, a través de los años y sus avances, sentaron cabeza y crearon familias, poblando el lugar. Los sobrevivientes crearon un consejo, quienes se creían velar por los intereses de la pequeña nación. Ellos no deseaban regresar a ser una aldea militar, a como lo eran antes de la Guerra. Ellos querían convertirse en una nación agricultora y pacifica. Él único quien no estaba de acuerdo… era…

― Era tu padre, ― adivinó Kakashi.

―Así es, ― afirmó Aiko, y continuó, ―Mi padre creía que la fuerza militar nos regresaría el respeto y la admiración de las demás otras naciones. Él abogaba por enseñanzas Shinobi en las academias, a como lo era antes y lo es ahora en las grandes naciones. Al principio no le pusieron mucha mente… Hasta que…― pausó, aun con la vista puesta directamente en la mirada en el Sensei, buscándolo, quería sentirse segura, antes de continuar.

Él por su lado asintió, animando a que siguiera con su historia. ― ¿Hasta qué? ― preguntó Kakashi para darle pie a que continuara.

―…Hasta que él comenzaba a recibir el apoyo de muchos habitantes de nuestro pueblo. Él comenzaba a ser una fuerza para nosotros. Era admirado por mucho, mi madre igual, y los seguían con lealtad. Por eso, el consejo le temía, lo miraban como un alborotador de masas, como un loco guerrillero. Y para empeorarlo todo, él se auto-designó Líder Militar, mientras comenzaba a organizar a los voluntarios para recibir entrenamiento. Mi padre deseaba que yo me uniera a la causa, que siguiera sus pasos… Él siempre deseó entrenarme para ser una gran Kunoichi como mi madre. Al principio, en mi niñez, yo lo obedecía, porque lo amaba, era mi padre. Demostré tener talento, aunque cuando llegué a mi adolescencia, mis ideales cambiaron. No quería luchar, yo quería escribir, ser novelista, y abandoné su entrenamiento. Él me rechazó por eso. Fui su mas grande decepción. Me repudió, y, después…pasó…En el área oeste de la aldea, donde se encontraba nuestro clan… todo fue destruido… Todo por lo que mi padre luchó y trabajó, hecho cenizas. Sé que el consejo lo traicionó. Se que fueron ellos… Lo abandoné, no lo apoyé, y lo mataron…y me mataran a mi también…No descansarán hasta encontrarme y me matarán… No descansarán hasta habernos erradicado…― comenzó a decir con desesperación, mientras las lagrimas que luchaba por contener se deslizaban por sus mejillas, liberando un llanto alterado.

Kakashi se preocupaba cada vez más, pues podía notar como el problema mas serio de lo imaginado, pero, mas que nada, le preocupada el efecto que esto tenía en la chica. No le gustaba verla sufrir. Si fuera por él, ella estuviera siempre feliz y sonriente, pero ahora no había mucho que él podía hacer, mas que confortarla. Se acostó a su par, y puso la cabeza de la joven en su pecho, su mano acariciándole la cabeza, para después abrazarla fuertemente. Nunca había tenido esa preocupación ni había hecho esas acciones por nadie, pero esto era diferente.

Aiko se aliviaba con el calor que le brindaba el abrazo protector de Kakashi, sintiéndose abrigada, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, se estaba descargando de todo el dolor y el rencor que guardaba en su corazón. Se tenía que desahogar. No pudo apagar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ahora hinchados ojos, aferrándose al cuerpo del Shinobi con fuerza, mientras que escuchaba la voz de Kakashi que le susurraba en el oído:

―Tranquila. No te pasará nada…Estas conmigo. Yo te protegeré… Estamos juntos en esto… afirmó, pues ella valía mucho para él, y ahora estaría a su lado para lo que fuera, y, aunque no era el momento ni la manera, sin obviar el hecho que él no era bueno con declaraciones de amor, esa era la mejor manera de decirle que estaban juntos ahora. No la dejaría sola, pues su huella ya estaba hecha en el corazón del peli-plata.

― ¿Estarás conmigo? ¿No me dejarás sola verdad? ― le preguntaba exasperada, abrazándolo, pues sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

―No te dejaré sola. Tranquila― le decía con voz suave, y aterciopelada, tranquilizándola con éxito, ―Todo estará bien…― prometió, mientras notaba como la chica se desmayaba en sus brazos. Era claro que el cansancio físico, mental y ahora emocional del día fue mucho para ella, hasta caer inconsciente, entre lágrimas.

Kakashi le acarició la cabeza tiernamente, y ya profundamente dormida, se bajó la mascara y lentamente le dio un beso en su frente, causando una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro de la inconsciente pelinegra. Se levantó cuidadosamente, con la joven entre sus brazos, y con cautela tomó camino hasta el hogar de la chica.

Aiko comenzaba a sentir el viento en su pelo, acariciando sus mejillas en movimiento. Pesadamente abría sus ojos y se encontraba cargada en la fuerte espalda del Shinobi, casi saliendo del bosque, a gran velocidad, e instintivamente se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del peli-plata, luchando con mantener los ojos abiertos, pues el cansancio probaba ser más fuerte que la chica, dejándose llevar por él y cayendo en un sueño ligero.

* * *

><p>Despues de unos minutos, sintió como era acostada con delicadeza y gentileza en lo que era su lecho. Abrió los ojos pesadamente una vez más, notando como ya estaba en su habitación, y se encontró una mirada tierna, amorosa, y aun misteriosa del peli-plata. Ella le sonrió, con los ojos aun hinchados por el llanto. Él le coloco su mano en su frente, le acarició y le dio otro beso en su frente y le dijo:<p>

― Descansa. Has tenido mucho por un día. ― sugirió, dándose la vuelta para salir por la ventana de la habitación, a como había entrado.

Aiko, reaccionó aun adormilada y dijo: ― ¡Espera! Quédate… Por favor…― pidió, con mirada suplicante. Kakashi, conmovido aceptó, regresando hacia la cama, abrigó a la joven debajo de las sábanas, mientras él se acostaba encima de ellas, respetuosamente. Ella adormilada, lo abrazó inocentemente, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del Shinobi, a como estaban anteriormente, así, sintiendo paz y tranquilidad en los brazos del joven, se deja llevar por el pesado y abrumador sueño que la envolvía, hasta un nuevo día.

* Un fragmente "Hold Me", Letras y Musica por Duran Duran

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

Hello de nuevo! ^.^

Me siento particularmente emocionada y nerviosa por este capi. Es la culminación de mucho tiempo de pensar y planear el pasado de Aiko. Espero les llegue a gustar, puesto que le puse mucho empeño. Me apuré en publicar este capi por la emoción de presentarla, asi que Gomen en cualquier error que pueda tener, eso lo puedo editar después. Mil Gracias a tod s mis lectores! **Ellistriel**, **Tel-Yuu**, y **Janet** por comentar mi fic, realmente aprecio su apoyo y sus reviews, puesto siento que he llegado a mejorar gracias a ustedes.

Bueno, sean amables conmigo hehe Espero recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones etc. Hasta Prontito!

XOXO

Venice


	10. Chapter 10 Durante la Noche

10. Durante la Noche

"_Siento esta gran presión cayendo sobre mi, Y una ola de bendición, brindada por tu compasión. "*_

Eran altas horas de la madrugada. La luna alumbraba la aldea desde lo más alto del firmamento, mientras que ni una sola nube contaminaba el cielo zafiro. Los rayos plateados entraban fuertemente de entre las cortinas gruesas, llenando la habitación con resplandor nocturno. El Shinobi se deleitaba observando el rostro tranquilo y sereno de la joven pelinegra bañado de luz grisáceo. Disfrutaba repasar una y otra vez sus facciones suavizadas por el descanso profundo que la envolvía, mientras seguía las respiraciones lentas y pausadas. Se encontraba perdido, memorizando cada centímetro del rostro de la joven, tan angelical mientras que, con sus ojos, viajaba por sus curvas debajo de las sabanas.

Miraba detenidamente, como su cabeza se movía al compás de su propia respiración, mientras su mano delicadamente posaba en su abdomen, pues ella aun yacía sobre el pecho de él, sin molestarle en lo más mínimo. Era todo lo contrario. Le complacía la idea de ser su apoyo, y su protección. Estaba completamente encantado por tenerla entre sus brazos toda la noche, protegiéndola y abrigándola, a como lo había deseado secretamente. Era claro que era la primera vez que sentía así, pues a lo largo de su distante vida, nunca había planeado acercarse ni mucho menos enamorarse de alguien. Sin embargo, esa idea ya la había aceptado, por tan loca y descabellada que le hubiera parecido en otro momento de su vida.

No obstante, a pesar de la tranquilidad del momento, había algo que le preocupaba. Recordaba la información que Aiko le reveló, repasando los detalles de su pasado, y la verdad de su origen. Sabía que no era nada bueno, pues era claro que si ella tenía tanto miedo por su vida, había la posibilidad que la tragedia no estaba del todo olvidada. Pero, ¿Acaso existía la oportunidad que la siguieran hasta Konoha? ¿Acaso se encontraba en peligro? Se consternaba ante estas dudas, pues si era así, siendo ella ahora perteneciente a la Hoja, un ataque significaría una amenaza directa a la aldea. En el peor caso, un ataque podría culminar en guerra, y con tanta inestabilidad con la que lidiaba Konoha, una guerra era impensable. Como Shinobi, no podía esconder un posible peligro para su hogar. Como Shinobi, su aldea debía de ir primero. Tenía que decidir entre su deber y la mujer que deseaba proteger.

Sin embargo, algo lo sacó de su idilio, abruptamente. El cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a moverse inquietamente, aun con los ojos cerrados. Su ceño, ahora fruncido, en preocupación, mientras que quejidos bajos salían de sus labios. "Un mal sueño", pensó con ligera intranquilidad. No le gustaba verla afligida. Le acarició su mejilla tiernamente, calmando a la inconsciente chica.

—Todo está bien— calmó el Shinobi, con susurros, casi inaudibles.

—Kakashi…— llamó la joven entre sueños, mientras se aferró más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con más fuerza, necesitando de su calor y su abrigo.

—Shhh… Tranquila, aquí estoy. Todo estará bien. Es solo un sueño… — calmó con voz sedosa y grave, rodeándola completamente con sus brazos, brindándole el calor y el sentido de seguridad que pedía en su inconsciencia. En respuesta, la joven sonrió en alivio, mientras regresaba a su descanso profundo, aun aferrándose a él conmoviendo al peli-plata.

Era obvio que confiaba plenamente en él, que dependía de él. Aunque claro, no dudaba que ella era fuerte, física y emocionalmente, pues lo que ha estado lidiando no era fácil, y peor aun, lo había tenido que enfrentar sola. Pero ya no. Ya no tendría porque estarlo. Ella ahora podía compartir esa carga pesada, con la que ha tenido que llevar consigo por todo ese tiempo. Kakashi le había prometido ayudarla, y no quería fallar a esa promesa. Ya existían muchas personas a las que les ha incumplido y decepcionado, y Aiko no sería una de ellos. No deseaba sentir ningún tipo de culpa para con ella, pues una vida de culpas y lamentos, ya es suficiente.

Nunca tuvo, ni ha tenido, las intenciones de brindar juramentos vacíos a nadie, pues ahora debía probarse digno de sus palabras. Asimismo, había un detalle que no podía desestimar, y ese era de que la aldea de la Libélula, no tenía poder militar, ya no era más una aldea Shinobi, así que provocar a una de las principales aldeas ninja no era una opción para un pueblo pequeño y débil, más aun si enfrentan con su reconstrucción. Exhaló aliviado con esto en mente, pues en el fondo, no creía que ella estaba en algún peligro, por lo menos no aún. Sin embargo, era imperativo comunicárselo a la Hokage. No debía guardarse esta información. Ella sabría que hacer para la conveniencia de la Hoja, pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era que él se aseguraría de cumplir su juramento a como diera lugar. Estaba seguro que con Tsunade-sama, se pudiera llegar a alguna solución apropiada para ambos lados. Con esta idea en mente, se dejó llevar por el cansancio, uniéndose con la joven pelinegra en un descanso profundo, hasta la luz del siguiente día.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por la ventana, acariciando el atractivo rostro del Shinobi peli-plata. Este, abrió su ojo pesadamente, para después parpadear rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró el rostro aun perdidamente dormido de Aiko sobre su pecho, mientras este se bañaba de luz matutina. Sonrió complacido por poder ver esa escena, por poder ver el amanecer pintado en su piel, y disfrutarlo en silencio. Sin embargo, con suavidad, retiró la cabeza y manos de la joven que posaban sobre él, para sentarse en la cama, pues pensaba irse antes de que ella despertara. No quería estar ahí cuando abriera los ojos, temiendo causar vergüenza o pena en la chica. Prefería darle su espacio en la mañana, a como ella estaba acostumbrada a llevarla, sin él interfiriendo con la rutina. No lo pensaba apropiado, por lo menos no por ahora.<p>

Sentado, miraba extrañado a su alrededor. No había visto el interior de la habitación de Aiko de día, hasta ahora. El tono rosa pastel de las paredes, las mesas con floreros de porcelana repletos de Narcisos y Rosas blancas, los cuadros panorámicos colgados a los lados, lo divirtió un poco. Era claro que la chica, tenía un gusto bastante delicado y femenino, tal vez demasiado para su agrado, pero estaba bien, pues ella le gustaba justo como era. Se rió a lo bajo, inevitablemente ante esta idea. De inmediato, ella comenzaba a moverse mientras movía los parpados, en preludio a su despertar. El Shinobi rápidamente, aunque con cuidado, procedió a bajarse de la cama. Caminó con sigilo por el piso de madera, abrió la ventana y salió al balcón. Justo antes de cerrar la ventana, exhaló una última vez, pues ese último día junto a la joven había estado lleno de sorpresas y emociones encontradas. Definitivamente no era una chica normal ni aburrida, pero eso era intrigante y emocionante. Estos días era completamente lo opuesto a los días que esta acostumbrado llevar en sus momentos de ocio, cuando no esta en alguna misión o en obligación Shinobi. Sus rutinas eran silenciosas y calladas, tranquilas y pacificas. Al parecer ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a la espontaneidad de los actos y decisiones de la joven. Aunque, quizás no. Posiblemente, él le enseñaría a ser mas prudente y mas cautelosa. "Tal vez" pensó, antes de reírse a lo bajo, antes de dar el último salto fuera del balcón y fuera de la propiedad donde reposaba la chica.

Por su lado, Aiko, instintivamente, movió su mano donde pensaba encontrar el cuerpo del Peli-plateado, sintiéndolo vacío. "No esta", pensó con ligera decepción, pues deseaba amanecer a su lado, y temió por un segundo, que todo, su voz, el calor de su cuerpo, todo, haya sido solo un sueño. Movió la mano, de arriba para abajo, sintiendo las sabanas aun tibia mientras abría los ojos pesadamente, teniendo la convicción que no fue un sueño. Él realmente si durmió ahí, a su lado, para su alegría y alivio. Al sentir la calidez de la tela, supo que se acababa de ir recién, y sonrió divertida, pues entendía el proceder el Shinobi. Entendió sus intenciones, sabiendo que pudiera haber sido incomodo o vergonzoso, aun más, después de las revelaciones y confesiones tan imprevistas del día anterior.

"Aun no", pensó, pues no dejaba las esperanzas de tener más oportunidades de despertar a su lado, aunque la mera idea le hacía nerviosa. Se rió por lo que pensaba, para sentarse en su cama. Cerró los ojos, dejando su piel ser acariciada y cubierta por el resplandor dorado del alba, por primera vez sintiéndose feliz y emocionada por algo que le había sucedido. Estaba alegre, estaba liberada. Permitió que este hombre entrara a su vida, a sus secretos, a su corazón y ahora a su cuarto, pero esto no le asustaba, pues le encantaba la idea de poder compartirlos con alguien más, alguien solo para ella. Le encantaba la idea de poder confiar en alguien, después de tanto tiempo de vivir fugitiva, temerosa.

Procedió a ponerse sus pantuflas, mientras se bajaba de la cama, estirándose adormilada. Cogió su toalla, que estaba tirada en un asiento de su habitación, y tomó camino al baño tarareando una melodía jovial, así dando por iniciada un día normal de trabajo, guardando el secreto de su primera noche con el Shinobi, para si misma.

* * *

><p>*Un fragmento de "Peace and Quiet" de White Lies.<p>

PS: Aquí les va otra continuación de mi fic. Espero no les parezca muy cortito, pero quería hacer un capi enfocado en Kakashi y sus pensamientos. Espero les guste! Porfavor Comenten T_T Solo así podría saber que les pareció, y asi poder recibir sugerencias, opiniones, etc.

Tambien, le quería dar un agradecimiento especial a **Ellistriel**, por su ayuda a lo largo de la creación de mi fic. La verdad aprecio mucho todas las sugerencias, observaciones, comentarios y opiniones que he recibido de su parte a travez de los capitulos, pues siento que he logrado mejorar y crecer como escritora. Además, me ayudó a superar mi fobia a las Mary Sues xD Asi que: Muchísimas Gracias Ellis! Arigato! Y espero saber de vos prontito! n_n

Ya comenzé a escribir el capi 11, asi que no tardará mucho en salir después de este…

Con nada más que decir…Chaucito!

XOXO

Venice


	11. Chapter 11 Debilidad

11. Debilidad

Después de un silencio breve, una voz femenina, muy decidida e imponente volvió a llenar la habitación:

—…Esa es su misión… Kakashi, Aoba, Takeo, partirán mañana al amanecer. Como les dije, puede ser que les sorprenda este equipo que he formado, pero sé que ustedes juntos tendrán las habilidades necesarias para completar esta misión… Eso es todo…— dictó con certeza absoluta, dado por terminada la reunión.

Ya era hacía un tiempo que no había recibido una misión de esta naturaleza. No sabría cuanto tiempo duraría, cuando regresaría. Mil pensamientos pasaron a velocidad impresionante por su mente, escondidos debajo de su fachada tranquila e impasible. Pero claro, era su obligación, no se quejaba. Él no era del tipo impaciente, así que eso no era el problema. Había algo que sabía, era imperativo de mencionar. Igualmente era parte de su obligación reportarlo, pedir consejo. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, había una leve inquietud. Prometió guardar el secreto. ¿Acaso era incorrecto divulgarlo?

— ¿Pasa algo Kakashi? ¿Hay algo más por decirme? — preguntó con tono casual la ocupada rubia, mientras pasaba con rapidez experta entre gruesos libros de cuero, anotando, leyendo, y organizando, aun notando la presencia del peli-plata, quien aun permanecía en la habitación, dada por concluida la reunión. Los demás ya se habían retirados.

—Si, Tsunade-Sama. Hay un tema que debo discutir con usted. — dijo, sin secamente. Sin embargo, nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. Era la primera vez, en la que dudó en cumplir lo que se consideraba su deber como Shinobi. Si había un peligro, debía de reportarlo. ¿No? … ¡Claro! Había algo más, aparte de Konoha en juego. Con o sin poder militar. Había alguien que peligraba. Alguien con un pasado, alguien a quien aprendía a querer más allá de lo cordial y lo formal. Sobre todas las obligaciones, yacía la promesa de protegerla y cuidarla. Y esa era una promesa que nunca fallaría, pasara lo que pasara. Pero ahora ¿Como comenzar?

—Adelante Kakashi, me sorprende la espera…No es algo normal en ti…

— Hokage-sama, entre los pobladores de Konoha, hay una persona, quien se ha mudado desde la Aldea de la Libélula. No es una Kunoichi oficial, ni alguien de peligro, pues proviene de una tierra agricultora. Logró pasar los límites de la aldea sin problema alguno. No obstante, me he enterado que ella es, al parecer, perseguida por el Consejo de la Aldea. Es claro, que su objetivo es asesinarla a toda costa. Me temo que eso significaría traspasar los límites de la aldea de manera incógnita, y atentar contra su vida. Me pareció lo más prudente que usted supiera de esa posibilidad. — reportó con claridad.

—Ya veo… ¿Por qué una Aldea débil y agricultora, llegaría a tales extremos para asesinar a alguien que ha viajado tan lejos, y en una Aldea como Konoha, Kakashi? — preguntó, aun manteniendo el tono casual, pero claramente indagador y curioso, mientras interrumpió su trabajo para tomarse su trago vespertino de Sake tan habitual, con mirada innegablemente intuitiva, y sospechosa.

— Temor, diría yo. Como información confidencial, la joven en cuestión es la hija prófuga de Takahashi Akio, ex-Lider Militar, revolucionario, y según conozco, apoyaba la militarización de esa pequeña Aldea. Iba en contra de las creencias y planes del Consejo, y temen que, como única heredera y sobreviviente al asesinato de su clan, ella regresara para reclamar el apoyo que recibía su padre departe de los demás pobladores, y que continúe los deseos de él.

Hubo un silencio breve, que pareció ser interminable. La información ya había sido expuesta. Había hecho lo correcto. Ahora aguardaba respuesta de la impredecible y malgeniada Hokage. Ella por su lado, miraba a Kakashi, con intensa mirada, penetrante. Tratando descifrar lo que ocurría. Ella siempre ha tenido profundo respeto por el peli-plata. Ha sido de los pocos, a quien ha tratado con suma confianza. Sabía que podía contar con él, con las misiones más delicadas y peligrosas.

Sin embargo, sabía que había algo más debajo de las intenciones del Shinobi. Pensaba que era algo inusual que pusiera una mirada tan seria, y compleja, disimulada tras un perfil calmo, con una situación que, a su parecer, no era de tanta importancia. Los titubeos disimulados, las pausas, no eran normales en el siempre controlado Shinobi. Era claro, esto era algo personal. Su intuición no le fallaba, esto ya no era tanto por obligación, sino por algo más allá de lo visible. Intercambiaron miradas, hasta que ella sonrió por lo bajo, riéndose ligeramente. Pudiera ser que esto no era grave, para la extremadamente ocupada y estresada Hokage, pero por el respeto que le tenía al Shinobi, le daría su merecida atención al caso.

— La Aldea de la Libélula, es una tierra relativamente inestable. Aun enfrentan reconstrucción. Tienen un sistema frágil de gobierno. Apenas estabilizan sus cultivos, y su sistema social entre las demás naciones. No se atreverían provocar a una tierra como Konoha, aun en nuestro estado. Si puede ser, en un caso, que contraten Shinobis de otra Aldea. En dado caso, estaremos preparados. Esta chica, ya es miembro de la Hoja, y como tal, no se permitirá que la dañen a ella o a cualquier otra persona. No bajo mi mando— afirmó, con tono aliviante—…. ¡Shizune! — gritó completamente imprevisto, tras dar un manotazo en su escritorio de roble. Por su lado, el peli-plateado no se sorprendió, pues ya se acostumbró al los cambios repentinos, en el humor y tono de la rubia.

— ¡Si! Tsunade-Sama…— dijo temerosa la joven peli castaña, entrando con prisa y ajetreo, por la puerta de la habitación sosteniendo un adorable cerdito.

— Shizune, necesito que notifiques a los Shinobis sin misión, de estar alerta de algún invasor, o algún acto sospechoso. Si ven Shinobis de otra Aldea, espías, o algo semejante en la entrada norte de la Aldea, pues pueden atentar algo en contra uno de nosotros. No permitiré que nadie aproveche de nuestro estado. ¡Nadie se burlará de Konoha! — dijo, cambiando tono, a uno ligeramente agresivo. Sin duda era todo un personaje, pero tras su aspecto duro, y de temperamento cambiante, yacía una líder comprensiva y sabia.

—Enseguida— dijo la apurada joven, saliendo una vez más de la habitación. Sin duda, este era un día pesado, para ambas. No sabía que era lo que las tenía tan ocupadas a las dos ellas, pero sin duda apreciaba que le pusieran atención a lo que le presentó a la Hokage.

— No te preocupes Kakashi. Esta joven ya es una de nosotros. Nada le pasará aquí… Enfócate en la misión que te asigné. No espero nada menos que lo mejor de ti…

— Si, Hokage-Sama…— dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, en respeto. Exhaló levemente, completamente desapercibido por la rubia. Sin duda era un alivio, pues temía irse, y dejar sola y desprotegida a la joven. Ella dijo haber entrenado, pero prefería prevenir. Nunca se había sentido así antes, pero deseaba cuidar a la chica. En el fondo, se preocupaba por ella, por su seguridad, por su alegría. Le inquietaba, que algo le pasase en su ausencia. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría, pues sabía que debía cumplir con las reglas y las obligaciones, pero no a expensas de la seguridad de la persona a quien deseaba proteger a toda costa.

Antes de abrir la puerta, pausó una vez más, se volteó levemente y dijo con suma sinceridad, — Gracias…

* * *

><p>Se lanzó pesadamente al lecho, después de un día ajetreado de laburo. Era cierre de mes, y aparte de atender a la clientela, debía hacer inventario, y contar las ganancias en total. Habían pasado ya un par de días, desde aquella noche en la que compartió su lecho inocentemente con el peli-plateado. Afortunadamente, el tráfico de clientes en la tiendita estaba más pesado que de costumbre, y los días sentían irse un poco rápidamente.<p>

Sin embargo, no podía sacar el peli-plata de su mente ni un solo minuto. Sin importar que hiciera; organizar estantes, ordenar fragancias, anotar inventario, siempre algo relacionado al Shinobi se le venía a la mente. Si no pensaba algo como "¿Qué estará haciendo?", o "¿Por qué no ha venido?", recordaba y repasaba una y otra vez, los momentos dulces y especiales que habían compartido. Sin duda, era irremediablemente soñadora. Ni el trabajo pesado, le quitaría el gusto que tenía de soñar despierta con Kakashi.

Suspiró cansada, mientras rozaba delicadamente su sábana blanca de lino. Como deseaba volverla a sentir tibias, como aquella noche. Extrañamente, aunque solo había sucedido una vez, sentía echar de menos la presencia del Shinobi. Extrañaba el calor, y el abrigo del enmascarado; sentirse protegida, poder aferrarse a él, poner su rostro en su pecho. Deseaba poder ver su cara al amanecer. ¡Ah! Si solo pudiera, despertar a su lado. Y no se sentía avergonzada de pensarlo, y de quererlo, pues disfrutaba de imaginar, como se sentiría abrir los ojos, y verlo dormido. Quería saber lo que se sentiría, dejar de estar tan sola todo el tiempo. Ya estaba cansada, de estar rodeada de gente; de estar entre tantas personas, y sentirse completamente desolada.

La soledad, siempre ha sido su debilidad. Y aunque estaba ya tan acostumbrada a ella, nunca dejó de desear encontrar a alguien quien le arrebatara el dolor de su corazón. De sacarla del vacio donde se encontraba, y de salvarla de su pasado. No era buena para ser una damisela en apuros, porque es demasiado orgullosa para serlo. Pero no podía negar que, muy en el fondo, deseaba enamorarse algún día. Soñaba vivir el amor, que tanto fantaseaba para sus historias, y sus novelas, escritas secretamente en diarios, y en pergaminos, y ya había tachado la posibilidad de vivir eso, después de tanto dolor, de tanta tragedia, de vivir como nómada fugitiva, siempre con temor, angustia, y desconfianza. Se sentía viva de nuevo. Ya no solo existía, sino que ahora tenía un propósito. Al fin tenía un camino que seguir, un hogar, un trabajo, y un hombre de quien se enamoraba cada vez más.

Cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa deliciosamente insinuada en su rostro, mientras lanzó un agradecimiento a los cielos silenciosamente, cuando un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Escuchó un golpe en su ventana, haciendo que su corazón diera un salto inexplicable. Al ver lo que causó el ruido, se sentó de golpe en la cama. El corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

— ¡Kakashi! — gritó en sorpresa; alegre, y emocionada, como una chiquilla. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, para abrirle las puertas de vidrio, que daban al balcón modesto, pero cómodo del apartamento, portando una sonrisa que delataba su felicidad.

—Hola Aiko…— dijo con voz grave, tan sedosa y varonil como siempre, a como se lo recordaba una y otra vez, ya grabada en su mente. Solo con escuchar su voz y sentía sus rodillas débiles, como adolescente enamorada.

Lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, que proyectaban las emociones intensas que experimentaba en su interior. Ya no le importaba cosas estúpidas, como el disimulo, el decoro, o la formalidad. Ya no existían los nervios, o la incertidumbre, la incomodidad, o las dudas. Ya le había desnudado su corazón, su verdad, su pasado, su identidad… todo. Ya no existía ese telón, que dividía su interior, con las actitudes distantes, y desconfiadas. Para ella, él era Kakashi. Solo eso. A quien solo deseaba ver, platicar, compartir. Ya había botado ese peso de sus hombros. Ya solo era Aiko, nada más. —Pasa adelante. — Invitó, señalándole para que se sentara en el lecho. Ella le imitó.

Él por su lado, se sentía de igual manera. Pero a diferencia de Aiko, Kakashi siempre actuaba tranquilo y calmo. Aún despojándose de las apariencias, desconfianzas, y titubeos, siempre sería el controlado, y prudente de los dos. Nunca daría saltitos emocionados. Pero la alegría, y la dicha de verle el rostro sonriente, los ojos negros, como piedras ónix, sentadas a la luz de la luna, su piel delicada y tibia, su cabello sedoso y ligeramente rizado, eso no se podía negar. El deseo de acariciarle la mejilla, de rodearla con sus brazos, de besarla, yacían igualmente intensos a como ella los sentía, pero él siempre se comportaría como un correctamente, aunque le costara poner su fuerza de voluntad, siempre actuaría de la mejor manera, cargando su fachada calma… siempre.

—Hay algo que quería decirte…— dijo con dulzura, pero yendo directamente al punto, interrumpiendo el silencio que los envolvía, tan sigilosamente y hábilmente como la luz plateada que les iluminaba, mientras un candil apunto de fallecer, débilmente les acompañaba.

—Espera…— respondió la chica, en tono de suplica, conociendo el proceder del Shinobi, siempre directo, y al punto. No quería que se fuera, ni se quería contener. Ella ya era la misma joven de antes. Imprudente, impulsiva, espontanea, y amorosa. Él la revivió del fondo del abismo, donde una vez había caído, por culpa de la avaricia, y la violencia desmedida del mundo ninja. Se acercó lentamente, y posó su rostro en el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del mismo calor y abrigo que sintió aquella noche. Lo abrazó, enllavando sus cuerpos con sus brazos, y dijo con suavidad, —Te extrañé Kakashi.

Esto conmovió de sobremanera al peli-plata, quien solo guardaba silencio, perdiendo las últimas fuerzas de voluntad, para comportarse. Solo, le correspondió el abrazo, apegándola a su cuerpo aun más, resguardándola, mientras el perfume de jazmines que portaba en su larga cabellera negra, acariciaba y seducía sus sentidos. Ella levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de él. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Nunca había sentido el peso de su mirada, como lo hacía en ese momento. Ella sintió el mismo afecto, y el mismo deseo que ella sentía, mientras el ambiente se volvía cada vez más y más denso. Sin pensarlo, sus rostros se acercaron, al darse un suave beso, presionando sus labios, aun con la tela que separaba las pieles, pero eso ya no era suficiente.

Aiko retrajo su rostro, mirando los labios del Shinobi, que se repintaban sutilmente en su máscara. Kakashi solo la observaba, expectativo. Ella, nerviosa, pero a la misma vez decidida, dirigió sus delicados dedos hacia la máscara, deseando despojársela de una vez y por todas. El tocar la tela, miró al Shinobi, signo de pedir permiso. Él por su lado, se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Eran muy pocas, las personas que le habían visto el rostro, desde la pérdida de su padre. ¿Acaso estaba listo para ese paso? Eso si, era claro. Ya se había hartado de tener esa máscara obstruyendo, en ese momento. Deseaba sentirle los labios. Y si confiaba en ella, y si; se había enamorado, al igual que ella. Asintió permisivo.

Deslizó la tela hacia abajo, mientras su corazón latía salvajemente, sus manos temblorosas. Exhaló en sorpresa, al verle el rostro. ¡Le había visto el rostro! ¡Ah, no lo podía creer! ¿Era acaso un sueño? No, era muy bueno, aun para sus sueños más locos. Le removió su placa, mostrando su ojo rojo intenso, que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna. Le acarició la mejilla suave, la barbilla ligeramente cuadrada, la nariz respingada. Le acariciaba una y otra vez los labios delgados, pero fuertes. — Eres hermoso, Kakashi… —Él se rió divertido. Nunca se había pensado hermoso. Eso es para las mujeres. —No te rías, es verdad… Eres perfecto. — admitió, sintiendo como él tomó sus labios con fuerza. Nunca había experimentado lo que era la pasión. De eso solo lo había leído en novelas románticas, o visto en obras teatrales de calle. Nunca, hasta ese momento. Al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, sintió como corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Sentía perderse a si misma, y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Se colgó de su cuello, mientras él la abrazaba. Sin duda, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, como en ese momento, y nadie le quitaría eso… nunca.

Su cuerpo hablaba por ella, expresaba su necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, de saber como se sentía su piel desnuda. Desamarró el protector del peli plata, mientras jugaba con los cabellos iluminados por la luna del shinobi, mientras retiraba su chaleco olivo. Sentía como sus respiración se volvían pesadas, acelerándose al compas de sus latidos impulsados por la adrenalina que recorría por entre sus venas. No había lógica alguna. No existían pensamientos, conjeturas, culpa, consecuencias, causa-efecto. Nada que se asemejara, pues sus mentes ya estaban completamente nubladas.

Los dedos de la peli negra se aventuran con curiosidad, delicadamente disfrutando la frialdad de la tersa piel de Kakashi, mientras recorría su pecho al desabotonar su camisa con anticipación. De inmediato, el agarre abrupto de él le hizo estremecer, con el contacto más cercano de sus cuerpos. Era claro que él la necesitaba igualmente, acercarla, explorarla, entre sus deseos más impulsivos. Siempre ha sido el tipo controlado, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero de igual manera es humano, y sucumbía ante la tentación de conocer a la joven aun más íntimamente. Cedió ante si mismo, al comenzar a desabotonar la blusa de la joven con delicadeza, mientras gentilmente la acostaba en el lecho, su peso aprisionándola.

Un miedo inexplicable lentamente invadía a la joven. Un miedo a lo desconocido apareció de improviso, descolocando todo sentimiento anterior de impulsividad y ansias. Una exhalación agitada delató su inquietud, sacando a Kakashi de su idilio. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de cómo la situación había escalado con rapidez, retirándose lentamente, para proceder a sentarse en el lecho, mirando a la joven con ternura. No se arrepentía de nada, pues reconocía que llegaron a ese mismo punto por deseo mutuo, sin embargo era claro que la joven no estaba lista aun, o simplemente no era el momento adecuado. No, no lo era.

El peli plateado le observaba detenidamente su rostro, sin poder evitar pasar sus dedos pis su frente, retirando unos cabellos traviesos que cubrían al rostro de la joven. Ella, por el otro lado, contemplaba el rostro de Kakashi, memorizándolo, sintiéndose como si se envolviera en un sueño. El Shinobi, por respeto y cariño, no era más que eso; por el amor que sentía por la joven, y el mismo miedo de lastimarla o forzarla a hacer algo por el que no estaba lista aun., se retiro de la cama.

— Mañana a primera hora me retiraré a una misión algo delicada. Reconozco no será fácil, pero no es algo para preocuparse. Te avisaba por si te llegara a preocupar mi ausencia. Es una despedida breve. — anunciaba con tono profundamente sedoso. No acostumbraba avisarle nada a nadie, pero en el fondo de su mente, sabía que extrañará a la joven, así que un "hasta pronto" era apropiado, un último beso antes de su nueva misión. Una misión, el cual, como el dijo, no sería fácil del todo. Ella asintió en entendimiento. Era claro que se preocuparía, pero confiaba en las habilidades de él, y sabía que regresaría, simplemente tenía que hacerlo. — Hasta Pronto, Aiko— se despidió, antes de darle un último beso en su frente.

Antes que la joven pudiera responderle el adiós, el Shinobi ya había desaparecido por la ventana. Exhaló con pesadez, procesando en su mente todo lo previamente ocurrido, observando como se movían las cortinas de seda con el viento, en la misma ventana donde salió el peli-plateada. — Adios…— Suspiró, sin saber hasta cuando sería su próximo encuentro.

* * *

><p>— ¿Como va la vigilancia? ¿Qué tienes para mi? — preguntó una voz con impaciencia.<p>

—Nada bueno, mi señor. La hemos seguido un buen tiempo al encontrarla en las afueras de Pais de Fuego hace algunos meses. Despues de haber perdido su rastro seguidamente, hemos encontrado su último paradero.

—¿ Y Bien?

—Se ha instalado en Konoha. Al fin ha dejado de vivir como nomada, constantemente en movimiento. Pero no esta sola. Se le ha visto junto al famoso Ninja Copia Hatake Kakashi…

— ¿Y él los ha visto?

— No. Hemos sabido guardar distancia. Que no se le olvide que somos expertos en esto…

— ¿Así que Hatake Kakashi la protege? No es estúpida esa chiquilla. ¿Y ahora que?

—Hay que pensar bien nuestro próximo movimiento. Aunque ya esta en un solo punto, esta en una aldea Shinobi, y una muy peligrosa. No solo tiene a Hatake a su lado, sino que al invadir esa aldea para cometer algún acto de guerra, estallaría algo mucho más grande y peor. No nos conviene. Por el momento hay que aguardar… Y sacarla de esa aldea…

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

Wow, me he perdido demasiado tiempo. Gomen gomen, es imperdonable. u_u Espero les gusta este capi que he tenido preparado desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaré sacando capis más rapidamente. Gracias de antemano por seguir mi historia, aunque las había abandonado :(!

Espero les guste! ^^ Chau chau!

XOXO

Venice


End file.
